Visions
by Sublimity
Summary: ORIGNALLY CALLED MOVING ON!Kagome and her best friend Sango, they go to the hells of their last semester of high school at Shikon Jewel High School. They are simply are the social outcasts in their school. Strange things have been happening and who the he
1. Intro

And Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will

Author's note: HEY EVERYBODY!! I reposted this story, and it will have a different summary so please enjoy! **THIS WAS CALLED MOVING ON BUT I CHANGED IT TO VISIONS!!!**

Full Summary: Kagome and her best friend Sango, they go to the hells of their last semester of high school at Shikon Jewel High School. They are simply are the social outcasts in their school. Nobody dares to talk back to them because they don't want to mess with them. But wait and see, because life is full of surprises.

- - -

Visions

Intro

By Tainted Soul 101

- - -

Higurashi, Kagome woke up bright and early. She got out of her bed and stretched out to get all the kinks out of her body. Kagome was a beautiful girl. She had greenish-blue eyes that detained a lot of warmth. She had long dark ebony hair that went up to the middle of her back and had a slight curl on the tips. Kagome had a naturally tanned skin tone. Her body shape was attractive. It held curves around her and she had strong legs for any type of sport and...ahem...**OTHER** purposes.

Once she finished her stretching, she picked out a black tank top that said 'Move Bitch' in a bloody font in the color red, and black baggy pants that hugged her hips and had two chains on each side.

She walked into her bathroom and set down her clothes and started brushing her teeth. Once she was finished, she then she turned on the shower. She dressed out of her pajamas and got in the shower.

She signed gently when the hot water hit her smooth skin in a rhythmic beat. She grabbed the soap bottle Sakura Essences I made up the soap brand. I'm not sure if it's a real brand so don't get mad. Its scent was Sakura mixed with Strawberry. She lathered the liquid soap of over her skin as it started to become foamy. The foamy substance got washed off Kagome's skin and into the drain. Once she finished, she dried herself off and used St. Ives to lotion her body. About 10 minutes later, she started putting on the clothes she chose to wear.

Kagome got out of the steamy bathroom and started headed towards her room when she saw something blurry pass her. She turned around and realized it was her older brother.

Kagome got out of the steamy bathroom and started headed towards her room when she saw something blurry pass her. She turned around and realized it was her older brother Souta. He shut the door with a loud **BAM**. Kagome stood there shocked. But she heard him mumble something.

"AHHHHH." He groaned. "Thank Kami that they invented the toilet" He said. Then, Kagome heard the toilet flush. She just rolled her eyes. _'I may have had a good brother but he can be cocky at times.'_ She thought_.   
_   
She proceeded to her room and started putting on her makeup. She put black eyeliner on, dark purple eye shadow, and black mascara. She then put on pink lip-gloss on her plump lips. Once she was satisfied, she put a black vest over her tank top to cover up the writing, so her mom wouldn't complain about the way she dresses.

She ran down the stairs and saw her mom making breakfast. Her mom's name was Karen. Sometimes she used her name to annoy her but she respected her mom.

"Ohayo" Kagome greeted her mom.

"Oh. Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" She mom asked not taking her eyes off the almost done eggs.

"Yeah. I slept well" Kagome replied as she poured some orange juice into her glass cup, then when she finished pouring, she took a sip of it.

"SOUTA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kagome's mom yelled for her older son.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Souta replied back.

"Kagome are you going to drive to school today?" The mom asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kagome answered, taking another sip of her orange juice.

"I was hoping that you would go get some groceries for me" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Ok. What do you need?" Kagome questioned.

"Here I made a list for you" Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed her daughter the piece of paper.

"You planned me to get it for you in the first place, didn't you?" Kagome said in a suspicious tone.

"Maybe" Mrs. Higurashi replied innocently retuning to her eggs.

"Mom" Kagome said in an annoyed way.

"Ok, so what if I did. I just want you to go looking for a boy. Is that to much to ask for?" Kagome's mom wined.

"**YES**. It **IS** to much to ask for." Kagome answered in a deadly tone.

"Fine, but watch the way you talk to your mother Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi pouted Oh how cute, Kagome's mom pouting.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome responded as her mother set the plate full of food in front of Kagome. Then another plate in front Souta's seat.

Souta came running down and sat down. He started eating his plate like there was no tomorrow, while Kagome took her time.

Once Kagome finished, she stuffed the grocery list in her pocket, and grabbed her lunch bag. She was about to see what her mom packed her but was stopped by her mom.

"Wait! It's a surprise. Wait till lunch dear, ok" Mrs. Higurashi requested.

"Ok. Bye mom. Love you," responded Kagome as she put her black and blue skater shoes on and headed out the door. Kagome got her keys out and ran towards her purple and black motorcycle I'm going to refer her motorcycle as her bike and sat on it and started the engine. She put on her matching helmet and she was off.

- - -At School Parking Lot- - -

Kagome pulled up into the parking lot and when she got off her bike, she kicked the kickstand into place. She was walking towards the school and then someone tapped her on the shoulder and because Kagome was surprised she was about to grab the person's hand and flip him or her over she shoulder but then she heard that person to stop because she thought it was Miroku.

"Kagome! Stop! Its me, Sango!" the person called Sango demanded.

"Sango?" Kagome said confused, then she realized the person voice. "Oh, Sango. I thought you were Miroku. Anyways, how are things going so far?" Kagome asked her best friend Sango, as she turned around to face her friend.

"All right as long nobody pisses me off today," Sango replied deadly.

"Ok whatever you say" Kagome mentioned. She and Sango chatted along the way to their lockers that were together.

They had history first class that was their favorites because their ancestors were part of the Sengoku Jidai, but nobody knows that except them. Or so they thought.

"Ok Class. We have an essay that will be due of April after spring break. Now I have assigned you all partners." Mrs. Kei announced as the class groaned.

"Ok. Kikyou and" Mrs. Kei hesitated for a minute. "Kikyou and Hojo"

"**WHAT!!"** Kikyou screamed, but the teacher ignored it. Hojo on the other hand was happy to be partnered up with the most popular girl in school.

I don't want to mention the rest. I'll just down to Sango, Kagome Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga.

"Sango and Miroku" The sensei said.

"**NNNNNNOOOOOO**" Sango screamed, as she got out of her chair. She did **NOT**, I repeat, did **NOT** want to be stuck with the lecher.

"Sango please do be quiet. I'm trying to continue with signing partners together. Detention in my room after school for disturbing the class" The sensei said as Sango sat back down and started banging her head on her desk.

"Now. Kouga and Kagome" Mrs. Kei said as Kouga yelled yes. But then Mrs. Kei corrected her mistake.

"Sorry Kouga. Your with Ayame." Mrs. Kei renounced while Kouga pouted and Ayame was happy that her love was with her.

"Kagome your with Inuyasha" Mrs. Kei mentioned. Then she started writing down what had to be in the essay.

"Sorry Mrs. Kei I think I didn't hear you. Who am I partnered with again?" Kagome asked making sure she heard her teacher right. She thought she heard her sensei said she had to be with Inuyasha Tanaka-Tashio.

"With Inuyasha, Kagome now do not interrupt me when I'm writing on the board. Detention in my room after school" the teacher said, and then returned to writing on the board.

_"Jeez. What a bitch"_ Kagome said on a note, then handed it to Sango who sat next to her.

_"I know. What did we ever do to her?"_ she wrote back.

_"I don't know but now I'm stuck with that, that playboy, wannabe pimp. He's such a self centered cock sucker who thinks he is the attention of the world,"_ Kagome wrote then handed it to Sango.

_"Wow. Strong words but at least your not stuck with a perverted monk who can't keep his hands to him self. What a womanizer."_ Sango wrote.

_"Yeah, I guess but I don't like Inuyasha, Sango. Not after that 'thing' he did to me on Winter Formal. I'll never forgive him for that."_ Kagome wrote.

_"I understand Kagome. You're right he is a jerk. Playing with women's heart like that, but you are a strong person and you know that. Don't give in to him."_ Sango replied.

_"Thanks for the comfort Sango. And you shouldn't give into Miroku either."_ Kagome wrote.

Sango read the note and smiled at Kagome. The bell rang and next class was P.E. or known as Physical Education. Sango threw the note in the garbage but didn't notice that she missed and someone picked it up. That person was Inuyasha. He saw the girl's passing note to each other in class but didn't what they were talking about, so curiosity got to him. But now he knew.

He read the note.

- - -In P.E- - -

"All right class, do your 5 minute stretch out, and I'll give you your instructions later," their P.E teacher announced

So everybody got stretched out in his or her own little cliques.

Inuyasha and Miroku POV

"Yo, Miroku. Do you remember that girl named Ka- Ka- Ka or whatever her name is that looks like Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha as he stumbled on that girl's name

"Yeah. She has one fine ass, but not as beautiful as my Lady Sango" Miroku answered in his perverted ways

"OOK. Do you remember what happened to her on Winter Formal?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped stretching, waiting for Miroku's reply

"Uh, no not really. Why don't you go ask her? I think she will be willing to tell you" Miroku replied

"Umm, maybe later" Inuyasha said as he continued stretched

Sango and Kagome POV

"Sango, did I just hear Miroku say, Lady Sango has a fine ass but not as beautiful as Inuyasha's?" Kagome asked in confusion

"Umm, I think so. I never knew Miroku had an interest in men" Sango replied. Both girls stopped stretching, nodded silently, then busted out laughing their heads off.

Normal POV

The class had to run 1 km outside and as always, Kagome, Sango, Miroku that's a surprise. The monk can run, and Inuyasha in front. They were the fastest runners in their class.

The class had a competition to get 5 bonus marks in gym. Lets just say Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were left.

Sango and Miroku Had to wrestle each other while Kagome and Inuyasha had to wrestle in separate rings. Like in the WWE

Sango flipped Miroku over her back and kneed him in the stomach. Sango was having FUN!! She climbed on the rope in the corner and when she was on top, she jumped off and was aiming for Miroku. She had her elbow out and she aimed for his stomach but she aimed a bit lower than that. Again, like in the WWE. Man all I got to say, I mean write, is that it hurt like a BITCH. Man, I feel sorry for Miroku. Anyways, Sango wasn't done yet but the teacher called it out cause Miroku had enough pain to handle BWHAHAHAHA.

Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome had gone rough on Inuyasha. Raging her anger out towards him, for all the hurt he caused her. He turned out exhausted.

_Man this girl can put up a match. It must have been what happened to her._ Thought Inuyasha.

_I'm not going to lose to him. EVER!_ Thought Kagome as she ran towards him and punched him in the gut.

_Why the FUCK is he going EASY on me FOR. For god sakes HIT ME!!_ Thought Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha. What are you scared off? Hitting a girl? Come on, hit me I dare you" challenged Kagome.

"Nah, I ain't scared of no girl," Inuyasha said as he dodged one of her punches.

"Then fight like a man Inuyasha, or are you?" Kagome questioned as she smirked.

That hit the trigger for Inuyasha; He wasn't a man at all. But why should he get mad at her when she didn't know his true form? He didn't know but he was just pissed. He had to hit her.

Kagome went to hit him in the head but he moved his head and he grabbed her hand and flipped her. When she got back up she ran towards him but he was gone in a flash.

_Where the hell did he go?_ She thought.

Before she could answer that question, he had her in a headlock from behind her.

"Give up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Never" she hissed.

"Your funeral" he said.

"As long as don't have to see your ugly face, bitch" she cursed.

"Feisty aren't you?" he questioned.

"Why would you care?" she mumbled.

"Cause that's the why I like them" he whispered in her ear.

She kicked his sensitive spot, which made him bend down and Kagome took the advantage and turned around and hit his head with her knee and he landed on his back because of the force. Kagome then turned Inuyasha around so his face was facing the ground and she kneed him in the back and grabbed his arms.

"Ok that's good enough Kagome. Sango and Kagome both of you get 5 bonus marks. Sango I gotta put it to ya that was one hell of a fight"

"Thanks" Sango said trying not to laugh at Miroku who was rolling on the floor holding his nuts.

"How do you like **THEM APPLES?**" Kagome said triumphantly as she got off of Inuyasha, got out of the ring and headed to the girls change room.

**_HOW COULD ME, INUYASHA TANAKA-TASHIO, HALF DOG DEMON GET BEATEN BY A MORTAL GIRL!!! SHE WILL PAY, DEARLY!_** He thought as he changed and headed to his locker

- - -Lunch- - -

"FINALLY LUNCH TIME!!" Kagome shouted excitedly

"What's up with you?" Sango asked questionability

"My mom packed me something special" Kagome replied as if she was on drugs

"Sometimes I wonder if you're on drugs or do **YOU** need to be taking drugs," Sango said suspiciously

"Nope! Never taking any" Kagome said

"Ummhumm" Sango mumbled

Once Sango and Kagome sat at their table Kagome opened her lunch as if it were some kind of Christmas present. She opened it and shouted.

"**ODEN!!"** she screamed like a little girl

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HEY!!! I hope you guys liked the chapter (again). But thanks for the previous readers for reviewing my stories.

JA


	2. Visions?

Authors Note: HEY every body here's the second chapter I hope you all like it.

_- - -Recap - - -_

_- - -Lunch- - - _

"**FINALLY LUNCH TIME!!**" Kagome shouted excitedly

"What's up with you?" Sango asked questionability

"My mom packed me something special" Kagome replied as if she was on drugs

"Sometimes I wonder if you're on drugs or do **YOU** need to be taking drugs," Sango said suspiciously

"Nope! Never taking any" Kagome said

"Ummhumm" Sango mumbled

Once Sango and Kagome sat at their table Kagome opened her lunch as if it were some kind of Christmas present. She opened it and shouted.

"**ODEN!!**" she screamed like a little girl 

**- - -Back To The Present- - -  **

- - -With Inuyasha and Miroku- - -

"Yo, Miroku, I'm gonna get that girl back for embarrassing me in gym class" Inuyasha said to Miroku, as he walked into the lunch room.

"Ok, what ever you want Inuyasha" Miroku answered as he scanned the lunchroom.

"Do you know anything about that girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean Kagome? And if you are talking about her, then yes I do" Miroku replied still scanning the lunchroom.

"Yeah, so what do you know?" Inuyasha asked again.

"**ODEN!!!!!!!**" Miroku and Inuyasha heard someone scream as if it was a Christmas present they always wanted.

"And there's your answer Inuyasha" Miroku replied as he sand Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a **HUGE** smile on her face and Miroku smirked when he saw his Lady Sango.

"Ok I got an idea Miroku" Inuyasha said as he whispered his plan to Miroku.

"Ok Inu, but don't blame me for your death" Miroku chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm going over there," Inuyasha said as he headed towards where Kagome was sitting.

Inuyasha grabbed a garbage can and continued heading towards Kagome.

- - -With Kagome and Sango- - -

"Mann, you need to shut up Kagome, people will start to wonder" Sango said.

"Whatever, I love oden so much. Anyways" Kagome answered and not noticing Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Ummhumm" Sango said as she started eating not noticing Miroku or Inuyasha.

Kagome was about to take the first bite of her oden and then....................everything started to go in slow motion.

1. Inuyasha tipped the garbage can.

2. Miroku was behind Sango.

3. Kagome's spoon was almost in her mouth.

4. Miroku's hand was half way towards Sango's ass.

5. Inuyasha dumped the garbage on Kagome.

6. Miroku hand finally touched Sango's ass.

7. The contents of the garbage can were allover Kagome and got out a puke colored paint bucket and poured it on her.

8. Sango head snapped towards Miroku's to look at him.

9. Kagome scream and everybody in the lunchroom looked at her.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Kagome screamed.

"**MIIIRRRROOOOKKKKKUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sango screamed.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**" laughed the people at the lunchroom.

"**INUYAHSA HOW COULD YOU!! THAT WAS MY ONLY LUNCH AND I DIDN"T BRING ANY MONEY!!**" Kagome shouted out her anger but a hint of sorrow.

"Does it look like I care about a butt-ugly, stuck-up, cry-baby, wench like you. Well you better think again," Inuyasha said in between laughs.

Kagome just stared at him, every time he called her ugly she didn't think twice about it, but for some reason it hurt this time. Kagome looked throughout the lunchroom and everybody pointed at her, called her names, throwing food at her, and laughed. And even complimenting Inuyasha a good job that the bitch was put in her place. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango looked at her. Kagome turned around and ran towards the lunchroom doors. When she opened the doors she turned her head and looked at Inuyasha that happened to be looking at her. Kagome stared at him and let one tear slip down her saddened face, a tear of pain and suffering and most of all, hurt. She turned her head and ran out those doors and ran her way home.

"Kagome" whispered Sango.

Sango looked at Miroku and she didn't slap him for groping her ass, her mind was somewhere else. She got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"How could you do that Inuyasha. First Winter Formal, now this. How much are you going to pain Kagome's sweet, loving and caring heart?" Sango said in a low voice that only Inuyasha could her.

"What about that wench's heart? Kami shouldn't have gave her one in the first place," jokingly, laughed Inuyasha.

**SMACK!!!**

"Don't' say that Inuyasha. Even after she gave you another chance after what you did to her at Winter Formal, you still treat her as if she was a mistake to come into this world. And to think that she had a liking into you even though you wouldn't look her way" Sango whispered the last part so soft, that Inuyasha had trouble hearing her.

Sango walked out of the lunchroom and started off to Kagome's house, while Inuyasha stood there dazed of what Sango just said, while people patted his back for a job well done.

_'Was I the cause of the 'incident'? What did Sango mean by that Kagome had a liking in me? I didn't mean any of those things I said to Kagome. Why do I feel so bad after seeing Kagome cry? That tear was tear of hurt. I could tell by the way her expression on her face.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Good job Inuyasha that was hilarious. She deserved every minute of it" some dude said.

Inuyasha pushed the guy away and walked out the doors and made his way outside.

- - -While with Miroku- - -

_'Why didn't she slap me?'_ Thought Miroku.

- - -With Kagome- - -

_'I must keep running. I can't stand it anymore. I'm not going home, my mom will just ask me why I'm not at school. Why Inuyasha must make me feel bad about myself. You make me feel alone.'_ Thought Kagome as she let tears fall and hit the ground.

Kagome was running and her foot got caught into a crack that was in the sidewalk. She fell forwards and hit the cement hard.

"No, not now" Kagome said out of breathe as she tried to free her foot from the crack. Then a shadow loomed over her.

"Well, well, well. Its nice to see you, Higurashi" The person coldly.

"No, it can't be. I thought you were-" Kagome said but got caught off by him.

"Dead? No. But you will be though" said the man.

"Naraku, I will not die by the likes of you" Kagome said.

"Ku, ku, ku, oh but you will" Naraku laughed evilly.

- - -With Inuyasha- - -

_'Damn. Where did she go? Wait. I can smell her tears, but their faint.'_ Thought Inuyasha as he ran to wherever the tears lead him.

_'Wait. What is that smell that's with Kagome? It smells familiar. Like some I have fought before. No, it can't be'_ thought Inuyasha.

"_Naraku_" he hissed under his breath like it was poison.

"I'm coming Kagome" he said in concern and quickened his running pace.

- - -Sango At Kagome's House - - -

"Ok, Ms. Higurashi. You're saying that Kagome didn't come home?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Why would she be out of class anyway?" Ms. Higurashi asked Sango.

"Umm, she told me she had something she forgot to do" Sango lied.

"Sango do you know that your not good at lying?" questioned Ms. Higurashi.

"Umm, Yes" Sango replied.

"Ok, tell what really happened" Ms. Higurashi said as Sango signed.

"Well, you see-" Sango said as she told Kagome's mother what happened.

"And so I thought she came home but she didn't" Sango finished.

"Well, if Kagome's out there alone, that only means that-" Ms. Higurashi said as her face paled.

"Means what?" Sango asked.

"Sango, Kagome's in trouble," Ms. Higurashi said in a worried tone.

- - -With Kagome and Naraku- - -

**SLAP!!!**

Naraku backhand slapped Kagome on the face revealing some bloody cuts on her face.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama Higurashi" Naraku ordered.

"I don't have the cursed Jewel you baboon!!" Kagome shouted.

Luckily Kagome got her foot out of the crack but was being beat down by Naraku. Naraku punched Kagome in the stomach and slapped her face one more. Kagome's was spitting out blood because of the punch in the stomach that Naraku gave her.

"Don't call me a baboon. Hand it over, **NOW**, before I kill you" Naraku demanded again.

"If you kill me, don't you think that you can no longer get the Jewel that you want so much" Kagome smirked.

Naraku pulled out a knife and was about to show Kagome not to correct him, but was stopped by someone calling out his name.

- - -With Inuyasha- - -

Inuyasha saw Kagome in the distant and he smelled blood radiating off of her. He growled when he saw Naraku punch Kagome. When Inuyasha was in reach of the two, he saw Naraku pull out a knife and was about to stab Kagome.

"**NARAKU!!**"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That end of chapter two!!

Please review and thanks for the reviews.

Tainted Soul 101


	3. An Explanation

Author's Note: Hey this is the third chapter ya'll !! Please enjoy.

_- - -Last Time- - - _

Inuyasha saw Kagome in the distant and he smelled blood radiating off of her. He growled when he saw Naraku punch Kagome. When Inuyasha was in reach of the two, he saw Naraku pull out a knife and was about to stab Kagome.

"NARAKU!!"

**- - -Now- - - (Normal POV Right Now)**

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha but then everything went black and she heard a female voice calling out her name.

"Kagome, KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled. Sango has been trying to get Kagome's attention after she said oden.

**(You remember. When she screamed ODEN!! Like a little girl? Well if your just wondering she is back at the lunchroom.)   
**   
When Sango turned to look at her best friend, she saw that she eyes looked like they were glazed over. Sango thought that Kagome somehow got unconscious while still sitting up. But then like about 10 minutes, Kagome's turned back to normal.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. She was confused where she was right now.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yeah, but where am I right now?" Kagome asked while her vision was still blurry.

"You're in the lunchroom. I thought that you went unconscious on me for a sec" Sango poured out in worry.

"Oh. Ok. " Kagome replied and thank the heavens that her vision.

Kagome had this eerie feeling that someone was coming towards her and Sango. When she turned her head to the left she saw a flash of sliver. Kagome started to worry.

"Sango lets go outside" Kagome suggested.

"Ok. More fresh air for me" Sango said her voice reeking with sarcasm.

So Kagome and Sango headed outside and ate under the branches of a Sakura tree.

**- - -With Inuyasha and Miroku- - - **

"Why did they leave?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe that wench saw me" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh I see" Miroku said.

Inuyasha was confused though.

_'Why did her scent hold the emotion of fear and worry? First she's all happy n' shit and now she's scared. Man, this is fucked up. But before I got to her, I could smell that she wasn't in touch with her surroundings, like she was unconscious or something. I hope Kagome's all right. I'm staring to worry about- WAIT!! WHERE IN SEVEN HELLS DID THAT THOUGHT COMES FROM? AND I WORRIING ABOUT HER??!! I EVEN SAID THAT WENCHES NAME!!!'_ thought Inuyasha.

**- - -Kagome's POV- - - **

_'Man, was that ever strange. I was starting to think that if Inuyasha dumped the garbage contains and paint on me, was actually going to meet this, what was it? Nark? Nuke? Naraku? Yes that name, Naraku. It reeks with death and evil. And that thing called the Shikon no Tama. That, umm... Naraku was talking about. Oh well, I won't worry about it right now, it giving me a headache'_ thought Kagome.

**(I'm lazy right now so lets skip to after school)**

Kagome grabbed her books from her locker when she heard someone behind her. She thought it was Sango because she told her to meet her at her locker.

**- - -Flashback- - - **

"So you're going to meet me at my locker after school??" asked Kagome.

"YUP!! And don't scare me again Kagome. You got me worried back at the lunchroom. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sango questioned.

"Because Sango. If I knew what was happening then I would have told you all ready but I don't know, so how could I tell you if I didn't understand what was happening to me" Kagome answered back.

"Ok Kagome but if anything happens tell me, ok?" Sango whispered.

"Don't' I always?" Kagome replied and then hugged her best friend.

"OK. Well I have to get going Kagome. I'll see you later" Sango said.

"Ok. See ya" Kagome replied and waved at her friend and started heading to class.

**- - -End Flashback- - -   
**   
"Hey Sango hold on I just to put this book inside my backpack and we can go" Kagome said and not even taking a look at this person behind her.

"Ok we can go now" Kagome said as she closed her locker and turned around and saw that it wasn't Sango.

The mysterious person pinned her to her locker and Kagome dropped her bag in shock. Her only instinct right now was to...scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed.

The person covered her mouth with his/her hand and told her to shut up.

"Damn it. Shut up you wench," 'he' said and removed his hand.

"JEEZ!! YOU SCARED ME INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Anyways, I want to talk to you" Inuyasha said.

"Ok, but first could you release me. I ain't going anywhere" Kagome replied.

"Feh." Inuyasha 'fehed' and released Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome went outside and sat on a bench that was under a Sakura Tree.

"What happened at lunch?" asked Inuyasha.

"Truth be told, I don't know. But I saw something in a vision I had" Kagome answered.

"What did you see?" Inuyasha tempted.

"What you were going to do to me," Kagome whispered softly.

"You saw me do that, even though it didn't happen" he replied.

"Yeah. And in my vision, I ran out of the lunchroom and ran into a guy that was going to hurt me" Kagome softly said.

"Who was this person that you saw?" Inuyasha questioned.

"His name was...was...Naraku" Kagome answered but said the last part low and quietly.

Inuyasha hissed and growled at the mention of his name. Inuyasha knew who he was. Naraku was the one who killed his parents.

_'How could Kagome know about Naraku? What does he want with her? And how does he know her? She must have something really important that he wants.'_ thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and surprisingly she was looking back at him.

"Kagome, do you know him? And how does he know you?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"I never heard of or seen him before until now. And I don't know how he knows me." Kagome said in worry.

_'So she doesn't know him. But the question that bugs me how he knew Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome was I there after you ran out of the lunchroom and you saw me come to help you?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Yes. You did come but once you yelled his name, my vision stopped" Kagome replied.

"One more question" Inuyasha said.

"Ok. What is it?" Kagome said.

"How come you have visions?" Inuyasha asked his final question.

"That's the part I don't get. Inuyasha.................................... I'm scared." Kagome finally said.

"HAHA!! How could you be scared when you beat me in gym?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Because............because I have a feeling that Naraku wants something that I have. But I don't anything worth stealing" Kagome said.

"Kagome you have nothing to worry about. Just forget about it or you could ask your parents. But don't think to much about it, ok?" Inuyasha remarked.

"Ok" Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome why are you smiling?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Because I'm happy," Kagome answered.

"Happy about what?" Inuyasha asked. He had a feeling that she was thinking up something.

"Because during our chat you not only said my name once but FOUR TIMES!!! FOUR TIMES!!! I MUST BE THE LUCKIEST GIRL!!! THAT INUYASHA THE GRUMP SAID MY NAME!!" Kagome yelled in joy.

Kagome got off the bench and start doing her happy dance, right in front of Inuyasha. And she ended of by giving a peace sign with her two fingers and having a big smile. And Inuyasha just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kagome said as she put her hands down and tilted her head to the side a little to show her confusing.

"Don't you have that detention with Ms. Kei?" Inuyasha laughed.

"AHHHHH!!! IM LATE!!! THANKS FOR THE REMINDER INUYASHA!! GOT TO GO!! BYE!!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the school to serve her detention.

"Bye Kagome" Inuyasha whispered and then headed to go find Miroku.

**- - -With Sango While All of This Was Happening- - - **

Sango went into the library to get a book she had wanted to read. She didn't realize the monk reading that very same book and in the same section with her.

When she got to where the section of the book was located, she saw that it was gone. Then she felt something rub her backside and she turned around and slapped the intruder.

**SMACK!!**

"MIROKU!!! Stop it" Sango yelled then the librarian and other students told her to shush.

"What do you want?" whispered Sango.

"Why Lady Sango, it is you that I want" Miroku said lightly and smirked at Sango.

"In your dreams" Sango retorted.

"I have and if I might say, it is quite a lovely dream with you wearing only but your-" Miroku got cut off by another smack on the cheek.

"Miroku, shut up" Sango said and she looked at the book that he was reading and unfortunately that was the book she wanted.

"Miroku what are you reading?" Sango asked even though she already knew.

"Oh this. It's called Weaponry For Women (**I'm not sure if there is a book out there called that I just made that up)**. It is quite a nice book. It has pictures too, real nice pictures, but none that can compare to you, my Lady Sango" Miroku said then smiled at Sango.

"Miroku can I have that book please. I have wanted to read it for some time now" Sango asked as politely as possible.

"For you, anything" Miroku said as he gave Sango the book.

"Thank you Miroku" thanked Sango.

"Your welcome Lady Sango" welcomed Miroku. Oh welcome indeed.

**SMACK!!**

**THUMP!!**

"Damn it Miroku" Sango said in a pissed off tone as she started at the unconscious monk.

"Don't...forget...your...detention...Sango dear" Miroku mumbled.

"SHIT!!!" Sango cursed.

"SHUSSSSH" people in the library 'shushed'.

"Whoops" Sango said quietly.

Sango signed out the book and headed towards the room where she was to serve detention with Kagome.

**- - -In The Detention Room- - -   
**   
"Sorry I was late Ms. Kei. I had something to do first" Kagome apologized.

When Ms. Kei was about to say something, Sango opened the door a bit loudly.

"Sorry Ms. Kei. I had to get a book from the library before it closed" Sango said and breathing heavily from running.

"That's ok Sango. Just don't get made at my door" said Ms. Kei as she looked at her door. Kagome and Ms. Kei sweat dropped.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that" Sango said as she closed the door quietly.

"Ok. I know that you two are one of my top students but you two just can't interrupt me like that. I'm giving you guys an hour and 30 minutes to write an essay about why you shouldn't interrupt teachers when teaching a lesson. Ok?" Ms. Kei ordered.

"Ok fine with me" Kagome said.

"Ok, but do we have to use all the time you gave us to write the essay?" Sango asked.

"No. You don't have to use all the time. When your finished just put it on my desk then you can leave" Ms. Kei answered.

"I'm also going to leave the class." Ms. Kei added.

"Ok" both Sango and Kagome said in unison.

"Ok. Well bye" Ms. Kei said, then left.

"Well Kagome I guess we should get started" Sango said.

"Yeah" Kagome said as she got out her peen and paper, sat down in one of the desks and started writing as Sango did the same as Kagome.

**- - -An Hour Later- - -**

"DONE!!" Kagome yelled.

"Same here" Sango said.

The girl's put there papers on her desks and walked out the door and started chatting on what they wrote. They went to their lockers and put their stuff away or took out what they needed and started heading out the school. They talked about what happened in their classes, on what they wrote on the essay and mostly, boys. Before they knew it they were almost at their houses. Kagome only lived a 4 houses down from Sango.

"Well see you tomorrow" Sango said.

"Yup! Same time, same place?" Kagome asked.

"Always" Sango said as she hugged her best friend and went inside her house as Kagome made her way to her place.

Kagome finally got to her place and she headed up to her room and her eyes met her bed, bed meet the eyes of Kagome. Kagome was so tired from what happened today. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the third chapter I hope you liked it.

Tainted Soul 101


	4. Horrifying Dreams

Author's Note: Well, it's nice to know that people **ACTUALLY** want to read my fanfic. I know I haven't updated in a VERY LONG TIME, so I'm making **2 CHAPTERS** for you guys. Hey this is the third chapter ya'll! Please enjoy.

_-Last Time-_

"_Yup! Same time, same place?" Kagome asked._

"_Always" Sango said as she hugged her best friend and went inside her house as Kagome made her way to her place._

_Kagome finally got to her place and she headed up to her room and her eyes met her bed, bed meet the eyes of Kagome. Kagome was so tired from what happened today. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep._

**- Now -  
**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Kagome's alarm clock continually beeping until its owner had woken up.

"Fine, I'm up all ready," Kagome groaned as she turned of the damned thing.

She sat up from her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she slipped out of the covers and slid her feet into her comfortable bunny slippers. She walked…more like dragged herself to her dresser and pick out dark blue colored jeans, a blue belt, a dull color of green tank top and a light-weight black vest. She walked towards the bathroom, placed her clothes on the countertop and reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing her teeth she turned on the shower to a warm temperature and let run while she took of her clothes and put her hair up in a not-so-proper bun. She stepped into the shower and enjoyed the feel of the hot water, warming her body and steamy visibly coming off her body.

After her shower, she applied the lotion on and then started putting on her clothes. Kagome then headed to her room to apply her makeup on and some other necessities.

Kagome stood in front of her mirror and put on her dark blue eyeliner, her black mascara, navy blue eye shadow, and her cherry flavored lip-gloss. She put on five silver metal bracelets on her left arm and four metal fools-gold bracelets on her right. She on her blue star shaped earrings on, and a silver necklace on her neck (AN: Well no duh…) and fastened it up. She undid her hair from the ugly bun and straightened it with her iron and pulled them up in pigtails, leaving some of her bangs and curled the ends of her pigtails. Once she was pleased, she grabbed her backpack and speed down the stairs to have breakfast.

"Morning Kags" Karen (Kagome's Mom) said as she rushed around the kitchen in her business suit.

"Hiya. What's with the suit?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going on a business trip and I'm dropping Souta off at Grandma's place. You'll probably have the house to yourself for a week or so" Karen announced.

"How come I don't know about this? I was home when you got back," Kagome curiously asked.

"Well I came upstairs to your room to tell you but you were sleeping so soundly I couldn't wake you up" Karen replied as she stopped and looked at her daughter lovingly, but then looked at her watch and yelled the word "Shit" and started rushing around the house again.

"Well I'm going to meet up with Sango. See ya later Mom. Loves you" Kagome said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and then put on her black skater shoes and walked out the door.

**-With Sango (And Soon to be Kagome)-  
**

Sango sat on the bench, while she waited for sorry excuse of a friend to hurry up.

"SANGO!" a feminine voice shouted.

"KAGS!" Sango answered back and ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Guess what," Kagome said more quietly to her best friend.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I get to have the house to myself for a couple of weeks or so"

"That's so awesome!"

"I know" Kagome replied happily as Sango and herself walked to school.

The two sister-like friends walked cheerfully to school talking about this and that. They walked to their lockers and put their backpacks away and got out their school textbooks. Everything was going fine until Sango bumped into someone and she was about to tell him or her off until she saw whom she walked into.

"Kikyou" Sango snarled.

"Oh, its only you" Kikyou retorted.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean you no good, dirty ass skank?" Sango growled which had brought a couple of student's attention that had formed a circle around Kikyou and her posse, Sango and Kagome.

"My, my. I do think it is impolite for any women to snarl like a dog Sango" Kikyou countered.

"Why you filthy little bitch," Sango hissed.

"Sango come on lets just go. Class hasn't even started yet and we are all ready fighting" Kagome said calmly.

"What afraid that I'll beat the bought of you?" Kikyou laughed. If Kikyou laughed then her posse also laughed.

"Hell no. I just see the point to fight with the likes of you" Kagome replied.

"Whatever. But this isn't over yet" Kikyou insisted as she and her so called _'friends'_ left Kagome and Sango.

"I can't STAND HER!" Sango screamed. She had noticed the _'crowd'_ had dispersed after Kikyou did.

"Me neither, but let go" Kagome answered as she walked towards her English class, as Sango followed grumbling about fucking preps ruining her life.

English was a drag. Mr. Kearl, **(AN: I used one of the teachers from my school. Hope you don't mind, he actually teaches Social Studies but I had to put him in English. He talks about 45 minutes of the class before you even get started on the damned assignment. LOL)** had talked about confusing words like:

1. Their, There, They're

2. Where, Wear

3. To, Too, Two.

Like hell, they knew about this stuff in grade 2! They didn't need to learn about it again. But the class went on and soon the second and on to their third class which was Physical Education.

**-In P.E-  
**

"OK CLASS, OUR CLASS PRESIDENT WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOME IMPORTANT NEWS!" The gym teacher shouted to the class.

"Thank you Miss Smith. Well all I have to say is that since Valentines Day is in two days, we, the student council would like to know what the students would like do this year" Kikyou a.k.a class president announced.

"How about candy grams! My dad owns a candy factory and I could ask him to makes them" Laura Gilbert, an American student yelled.

"That would be great! Come by the Conference Room to talk about that later" Kikyou said cheerfully.

"How about having a dance or a band?" a male's student suggested

"Sure. Come by the Conference Room. Anybody else?"

"How about some games or contest? The winner gets to some kind of prize," Kouga recommended.

"Ok. Well those were all good ideas. Whoever has any other ideas for Valentines Day, just come by the Conference Room and we'll talk about it. Thanks for your time" Kikyou mentioned as she returned to her posse

"Well, get stretching!" Miss Smith shouted.

**-At Lunch-  
**

Sango and Kagome had decided that they would sit under the Sakura tree since nobody sat there to eat lunch and also because they were cooled off by the shade that was given by the tree.

"I'm so tired, I can't even keep my eyes open" Sango said tiredly.

"I know. God-damned Mr. Kearl talks too much" Kagome replied as she took a lazy bite out of her sandwich.

"I should have driven to school instead of walking" Sango announced as she sat up against the bark of the tree.

"That reminds me! I have to buy some valentines gifts and stuff for my Valentines Day Bash at my place" Kagome declared.

"It that all right with your mom?" Sango questioned.

"Hold on" Kagome got out her cell phone and dialed her moms cell number.

"Hey mom…I was wondering if I could hold a Valentines Day Bash at our place…I can! Thanks mom you're the best…ok…ok…love ya…bye" Kagome hanged up on her mom and looked at Sango with sparkly eyes.

"I can have the party, but she said that I had to make sure that I didn't leave the house as a mess, I have to buy gifts for the people that were coming, no boys sleeping over unless drunk, and keep the volume down" Kagome said as she tried to keep herself from squealing. **(AN: Don't you wish you had parents like that?)**

"AWESOME!" Sango yelled as she hugged her friend.

**-After School-  
**

Kagome and Sango discussed what they needed for the party and who to invite. They agreed that they would send out flyers in the school and would have to buy loads of gifts, so they walked into the candy shop to buy some .

"You know what's strange? We haven't even talked or even seen Inuyasha and Miroku in school" Kagome stated.

"Your right. I haven't even seen them _once_" Sango said loudly.

"Why Lady Sango, I didn't know you missed us so much" a very familiar voice remarked.

"Speak of the devil" Kagome said quietly.

"If your come any closer Miroku, you'll be kissing your family jewels goodbye" Sango said in a low and menacing voice.

"Okay, okay" Miroku pouted.

"What the hells are you doing here wench?" Inuyasha asked in a mean voice.

"Shopping. Got a problem with that?" Kagome countered.

"Fuck no. I was just wondering what an ugly face like yours is doing here" Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but she didn't say anything.

Sango and Kagome just looked at Miroku and Inuyasha walked past them and held their heads high.

"Lets get going Miroku, we got business to do" Inuyasha insisted as she walked out the store and headed for his car when a girl with black hair stopped him when Miroku finally caught up to him.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's with the tone? Anyway, I was wondering where you were today" Kikyou replied confusingly.

"None of your fucking business you wench" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, be that way." Kikyou screeched and strutted away from him.

"GOD! Why can't people just leave me alone?" Inuyasha shouted in frustration.

"I don't know, but lets go before you dad gets mad at us for not beginning our training" Miroku replied.

"Yeah, lets go" Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku and him got into his car and drove off to his place.

**-At Kagome's Place-  
**

After Kagome and Sango had got half of what they needed, they parted their ways and went home. Kagome took a quick bath and got into her pajama's, got herself something to eat and sat in front of the TV and watched a couple of movies before going to bed.

_**-x-x-In Kagome's Dream-x-x-**_

_Everything was going fine in her field of gardens and beautiful flowers with her friends Sango. Then, all of a sudden, Sango had faded away and was replaced with a dark shadow with its back towards her. The once clear blue sky's had turned into a black of nothingness with grayish colored misty clouds. The green grass had turned into a chestnut colored soil with deep cracks in it. The flower had turned into thick, sinister roots and they were everywhere._

"_Hello? Who are you?" Kagome asked quietly, afraid that she would scare away the dark figure._

"_Kukuku…you know who I am, Princess Koubou _1_" the thing replied as it turned around and looked at her evilly with its dark crimson eyes._

"_What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded._

"_Give me the Shikon no Tama if you want to save your lover" the dark figure requested._

"_What's the Shikon no Tama and Princess Koubou? What are you?" Kagome questioned in fright._

"_Kukuku…your worse nightmare…" the figure chuckled as it faded into the black abyss. Kagome stood there in confusing and in anxiety. She didn't know what to do, she didn't understand what that…whatever it was, was trying to tell her. She then screamed when the ground under her gave out and she was swallowed into the threatening void._

_**-x-x-End Of Dream-x-x-**_

"GAHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she sat up from her nightmare. She gasped for air as if was being choked to death and shivered from the cool air her sweaty body. Kagome looked at the clock and she groaned because it was 5:16 and it was still dark outside.

She slipped out of her bed and dragged herself to her bathroom the wash-up. When she was standing in front of her mirror, she looked at herself and she just signed. Her hair was a mess, it was all knotted and sticking out at odd angles. She had shadowy bags under her eyes and her over sized t-shirt was hiked up, exposing her flat stomach. She even looked paler than usual. Kagome practically looked dead.

Kagome undressed and filled the tub with warm, steamy water and added some aroma soap. She turned off the tap when it reached a desired height and she then stepped in carefully and lay down; savoring the soothing heated water on her body…

Kagome dressed herself with black jeans that faded into a grayish-white color on her thighs, a dark crimson mid-drift shirt, and a black jeans jacket. She put her hair up in a messy bun with a thin, long silver sticks in her hair that looked like chop sticks. She put on black mascara and eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss; she wasn't the type to go for lipstick.

She headed downstairs to get some breakfast and once she was filled up, she sat on the couch thinking about the nightmare she had.

"What the hell is it suppose to mean? I don't understand" Kagome whispered to herself. She looked at her wristwatch and told herself that it school didn't start in at least an hour and a half since it was only 7:28. **(AN: which is about 9:00 if you add it up).**

When the time reached up to 8:15, Kagome grabbed her belongings, her keys and headed towards the garage. She opened the door and look at her motorcycle. She smiled and walked towards it, grabbed her matching helmet and put it on. She opened the garage door and drove out until she was on the driveway. She closed the garage door with the button attached to her keys and started driving towards the school.

Kagome was about half way, before a car came out of nowhere and nearly hit her. She did a 180 and was now facing the expensive looking car. She kicked her kickstand out and got off her bike to confront the driver. She took her helmet off and held it under her left arm and was about the scream at the person that had gotten out of the car, until she recognized the man walking to her.

"YOU!" Kagome shouted in anger…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: I hope you liked it! I'm working n the second chapter right now. I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had exams, tests, vacations, and all that stuff. But I'm not using that as an excuse, I also was very, very lazy and didn't feel like writing. That is until I got all these new reviews warning me to update…

**Reviewers:**

**Leggy Freak 003:** Well I updated! I hope you like…)

**Shadowww15:** It makes me happy that you and other readers enjoy my work! Thanks

**Moos Goddess07:** Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad that you think that my story is

**Pyro Anime Addict:** I've never gotten a review like that before… ;). Yeah I used some of my taste in clothes and made Kagome and Sango wear those kinds of brands. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS!**

**Translation:**

1 Koubou- Promising Future

**(AN: Well it's not a name that people in Japan would use for their child I think but I thought that it was nice so I used it)**

**-Tainted Soul 101-**

**JA!**


	5. Joking Around

AN: I'm so happy! People review so quickly. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter as I promised, maybe a fifth. Enjoy! )

_-Last Time-_

_Kagome was about half way, before a car came out of nowhere and nearly hit her. She did a 180 and was now facing the expensive looking car. She kicked her kickstand out and got off her bike to confront the driver. She took her helmet off and held it under her left arm and was about the scream at the person that had gotten out of the car, until she recognized the man walking to her._

"_YOU!" Kagome shouted in anger…_

**- Now -**

"Excuse me?" the man that looked to be about in his 20's replied. He had icy green eyes, short black hair **(AN: Kinda like Shigure's in Fruits Baskets)**, he was about 6 feet tall and was wearing a business suit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Who are you?" The man inquired.

"Oh, you don't even know your own daughter? Oh low is that? You could at least remember my name at least," Kagome shouted.

"I don't have a daughter and I'm not married. You must be mistaking me for somebody else young lady" the man answered.

"Isn't your name Kano Higurashi?" Kagome questioned.

"No. My name is Seiji Mitsu. Now tell me who are you exactly" Seiji requested.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Sorry about my anger, I thought you were somebody else" Kagome said quietly but Seiji had heard her perfectly clear.

'_She practically looks identical to Princess Koubou. But I bet she knows anything about the princess except that her ancestors were Miko's and priests'_ Seiji thought to himself.

"Umm…so, I'll see you later…" Kagome mentioned as she headed towards her bike.

"WAIT! Do you know where Shikon Jewel High School is?" Seiji asked.

"I attend school there, how about you follow me there" Kagome answered.

"Thanks"

"No prob' "

Kagome put her helmet back on and hopped onto her bike. She started the engine and looked behind her to see is Seiji was ready. When he waved at her, she started driving towards the high school.

When Kagome and Seiji had arrived at the school, they found a place to park and walked to the front office.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that Seiji-kun?" Kagome asked, not even looking at him.

"Umm…you remind me of someone that's all" he replied nervously.

"I see…"

"KAGOME!" a girl voice shouted.

"Sango?"

"Yeah. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you outside" Sango answered.

"I've…been busy" Kagome replied as she glanced at Seiji. Sango had caught who she was looking at.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Sango gestured as she nudged Kagome in her side.

"NOO!" Kagome shouted in embarrassment. You could see the tinge of red on her cheeks, same with Seiji.

"Uhhh…" Seiji mumbled.

"This is Seiji Mitsu, Seiji-kun, this is my best friend Sango Hiraikotsu" Kagome introduced.

**(AN: I'm not sure if Sango's last name was either Slayer, Hiraikotsu, Taijiya, or I didn't mention it at all, so don't get mad at me for my short term memory!)**

"Pleasure to meet you" Seiji Mitsu greeted as he kissed the back of Sango's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sango replied as she blushed from his…ahem…actions.

"If you two are done flirting, I'll be escorting Seiji-kun to the main office" Kagome announced as she smirked at Sango's red cheeks.

"Ahem…lets get shall we" Seiji answered as she cleared his throat.

Kagome, Sango and Seiji-kun walked to the office, chattering about how girls in their school were so girly since they realized that some of the girls were staring all starry eyed to Seiji.

'_This Sango looks like that Aneko person that Princess Koubou associated with. Interesting. I sure am meeting with a lot of people that look like the ones in the past'_ Seiji thought.

"We're here Seiji-kun" Kagome declared.

"Thanks you for your assistant Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan" Seiji-kun replied with a smile.

"No worries. Maybe we'll see you later Seiji-kun" Sango stated as she grinned a bit.

"Yeah, same here. Bye!" Kagome waved as she and Sango walked away to their first class.

"Sweet girls" Seiji said softly to himself. He walked to the secretary and asked to speak to the principal.

"I can't believe he kissed MY Lady Sango like that," a man said possessively.

"Did you see the way that Kagome chick smiled at that bastard Miroku?" another man replied in anger.

"Yes I did Inuyasha. I wonder who he is," Miroku answered.

"He's probably the new assistant principal I've been hearing about" Inuyasha responded.

"Yeah probably" Miroku said in a convincing tone.

"Lets go" Inuyasha said persistently.

The both of them left towards their class, not wanting to get a detention after school. Not aware that the man they were talking about was staring at their retreating forms with icy green eyes.

**-At Lunch-**

Kagome and Sango headed outside to sit at the Sakura Tree to eat their lunch. They were talking about how their classes went when two figures appeared before them.

"What the hell do you two want now?" Kagome asked annoyingly to the two men.

"What's it to you wench?" an awfully recognizable voice retorted.

"What the fuck do you want Miroku?" Sango questioned the pervert.

"We just want to know what kind of relationship you have with that guy you two were hanging around this morning" Miroku answered.

"Why does that concern the two of you?" Sango stated.

"Because that man is the school's new assistant principal," Inuyasha replied.

"So that's why he asked me to show him where the school was…" Kagome said to herself.

"HEY! KAGOME-CHAN! SANGO-CHAN!" a manly voice shouted as he ran towards them.

"SEIJI-KUN! What are you doing out here?" Sango asked.

"I was just getting a breath of fresh air" Seiji replied as he looked at the to boys standing in front Sango and Kagome, staring at him.

"Hey" Seiji greeted.

"Hey. I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha confirmed.

"I'm Miroku" Miroku acknowledged.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Seiji Mitsu. I'm the new assistant principal" Seiji announced.

"That's good…I guess" Miroku mumbled.

"Why you out of breath Seiji-kun?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"I've been running"

"From what?"

"This girl with black hair…" Seiji answered.

"OH SEIJI!" a high pitched girly voice screamed.

"Kikyou" Kagome hissed.

"So that's her name. The minute she saw me, she's just been all over me," Seiji said.

"She's like that," Sango said nonchalantly.

"Why are you all the over here Mr. Seiji?" Kikyou asked once she had caught up to him.

"Uhhh…"

"He's just introducing himself to us" Kagome sneered.

"Bitch" Kikyou mumbled.

"Bitch is a female dog, a female dog barks, bark is part of a tree, a tree is part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So next time you call me a bitch, I'll take it as a compliment" Kagome countered. Since Kikyou was over here starting a fight, its normal to have a crowd around them cheering her on. Which is happening right now.

"Whatever. At least I'm better looking than you are" Kikyou opposed weakly.

"Girl you think your J. Lo, you're more like jello" Kagome shouted at her as she stood up from her sitting position. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Seiji were snickering from Kagome's come back.

"OHHH!" the crowd said.

"Well…your mamas glasses are so thick that when she looks on a map she can see people waving at her" Kikyou accused.

"OHHH!" went the crowd.

"Now girls-" Seiji said calmly, trying to get the girls to stop.

"Yo mamas so short, she did a suicide jump off of the curb." Kagome countered.

Kikyou: "Yo mama is so fat, the last time she seen 90210 was on the scale."

Kagome: "Yo mama's so hairy, when you were born, you almost died of rug burn."

Crowd: "OHHHHH!"

Kikyou: "Yo momma's so stupid...when your daddy said it was chilly outside, your momma went and got a bowl!"

Kagome: "Yo mama so ugly, when she was a baby, she had to have pork chops tied around her neck to get the dogs to play with her."

Kikyou: "Yo mama so fat I can stand on her belly and high-five God."

"That was so weak" Kagome growled. No one made fun of her mom.

"Its like you could do any better" Kikyou replied.

"You think you're all that and a bag of chips? Well I'm all that and a bag of skittles so taste my rainbow bitch" Kagome shouted at Kikyou and smirked when Kikyou couldn't find anything else to say to her.

"Whatever, lets go girls" Kikyou snapped at her posse.

When the crowd dispersed, Kagome turned around and stared at Seiji, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Where did you learn all of those 'yo mama' jokes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Off of why?" Kagome answered.

"God Kags, those are some pretty harsh burns," Seiji stated while shaking his head.

"Yeah" Sango replied.

"I couldn't just let her insult my mom like that!" Kagome shouted.

"We know…but" Miroku mumbled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sango yelled as she hugged Kagome.

"Well I suggest the four of you head off to class. And don't worry, I won't any of the teachers about this" Seiji smirked.

"Thanks, see ya Seiji-kun!" Kagome shouted as she, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha ran off to their class.

"BYE! It's nice to meet you…once again," Seiji said quietly as head also headed into the school.

**-In History Class-**

Since the teacher had mentioned that had to sit next to their partner, Inuyasha moved to sit next to Kagome, and Miroku moved to sit next to Sango who was sitting in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku, you wanna hear a joke?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. What kind of joke is it?" he requested.

"It's a sick joke and its called **3 Vampires**" Kagome answered.

"Okay, go on" Miroku insisted. He turned around in his seat to face her and Inuyasha decided to listen to her joke also since it was a break from their work.

"Okay, there are these 3 vampires. The first vampire walks into a bar and says, _"Bartender, give me a shot of blood."_ The bartender gives him the shot of blood; the vampire drinks it, and leaves.

The second vampire walks into the bar and says, _"Bartender, give me a shot of blood."_ The bartender gives him the shot of blood; the vampire drinks it, and leaves.

The third vampire walks into a bar and says, _"Bartender, give me a shot of water."_

The bartender says, _"Why do you want a shot of water?"_

The vampire pulls out a dirty tampon and says, _"Tea time."_ Kagome laughed at their shocked faces.

"That is NASTY!" Inuyasha replied.

Miroku didn't say anything, he had turned ghastly pale and his mouth was open in disgust.

"Wanna hear another one? Okay" Kagome smiled. She didn't even wait for any of them to answer.

"Why don't witches wear undies? So they can get a better grip on their brooms" Kagome just laughed her head off.

"Kagome, please stop that last joke was funny but nasty okay" Sango stated.

"Yes, please stop. Look what you did to poor Miroku" Inuyasha mentioned and pointed to Miroku.

"Okay, I'll stop" Kagome answered.

After school ended, Kagome rode her bike back home and took a bath to relieve the stress within her. After her bath she got into her red tank top and pajama pants. She got into her bed and fell asleep quickly.

**_-x-x-In Kagome's Dream-x-x-_**

Kagome was swinging on a swing set that was at the park enjoying the birds chirping and the brown little brown bunnies hopping around the sand box. 

_All of a sudden, the birds, the little brown bunnies and the swing set had disappeared. Kagome was falling until she hit the dark brown solid dirt with a sickening thud._

"_Princess Koubou!" a manly voice yelled in concern._

"_Who are you?" Kagome shouted into the darkness._

"_Princess Koubou! The Shikon no Tama! Use it to execute the monster that's threatening our land!" the voice said._

"_Seiji-Kun! Is that you?" Kagome asked._

"_Eliminate Naraku off the face of the earth! Use your power!" the man shouted._

"_Naraku? Who is he?" Kagome asked in confusion. How was Naraku involved in this?_

"_I cannot answer that my lady" the man replied._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked._

"_I'm sorry my lady. Please ask a different question" the man insisted._

"_How do I kill Naraku?" Kagome questioned._

"_Now that my lady, is the correct answer," the man said. The man stepped out of the shadows and Kagome recognized him almost instantly._

"_Seiji-kun!" Kagome screamed as she, once again, was consumed into the black abyss._

**_-x-x-End of Dream-x-x-_**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?" Kagome cried to herself.

"I don't get it…" she whispered to herself as she fell asleep again, but didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN: well that's that. Hoped you like it. I just finished this chapter at exactly 1:00 am and its dark out side. All the jokes that I got the jokes from soul: I'm evil aren't I? MWUAHAHAHA! Ahem…and no the person wasn't Inuyasha, Kouga, or Sesshoumaru (that's how I spell his name, I'm not sure about other people). It was a new character I introduced. I hope you keep reading my story, Thanks! )

**InuKagluver91:**Thank you for liking my fanfic, I really appreciate it. It encourages me to write more…unless I'm lazy. Don't worry I'll keep updating this story more frequently now, since I don't want to get mad (looks around to see if **_Star _**is anywhere) Hehehe…

**Leggy Freak003:** I'm glad you think so! (Cries) I'm so happy…people love my story...LOL!

**Shangxiang10:** Yes I did rewrite this fic. I thought that it needed to go under a little construction and plus there was some things I wanted to add or take out so it could more interesting. I'm a perfectionists…well that's what my friends say…Hehehe...

**Star:** Well I tried my best to hurry up and TADA! It's done. Enjoy! I just hope you keep being nice to me cause I don't want to get my readers mad…like the last time **(thinks about how Chachi-Chan tried to sacrifice poor little 'ol me to the fire god.**

**CHACHI: I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WITH THE CHAIN ON A SWING!**

**TS: IT'S NOT LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! Ahem…don't pay much attention she her…**

**CHACHI: WHAT WAS MPHFMMPF (gets caught off by tainted soul duck taping her mouth and she's trying to speak) **

**TS: ANYWAY! )  
**

Please review!

**-Tainted Soul 101-**

**JA!**


	6. So This Is Who I Really Am

Author's Note: Hey everybody. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my uncle and his mom were over at my place so I was to busy trying to update. But now that they are gone, I'm going to writing a lot more so you can have more to read. Enjoy!

**A MUST READ:**

**I RECOMMEND THAT PEOPLE THAT LIKE READING FUNNY FANFICS SHOULD CHECK OUT CHACHI-CHANS **

**STORYS! THEY ARE FUNNY AS HELL! I GUARANTEE THAT YOU'LL BE LAUGHING YOUR HEADS OFF! PLEASE **

**AND THANK YOU!**

x-x-x-x-

_-Last Time-_

"_Now that my lady, is the correct answer," the man said. The man stepped out of the shadows and Kagome recognized him almost instantly._

"_Seiji-kun!" Kagome screamed as she, once again, was consumed into the black abyss._

_-x-x-End of Dream-x-x-_

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?" Kagome cried to herself. _

"_I don't get it…" she whispered to herself as she fell asleep again, but didn't have anymore nightmares that night._

Now-

The day came up to be Valentines Day and everybody at school either was wearing pink, white, red, or some kind of form of the holiday. Kagome and Sango were sitting under the Sakura Tree waiting for classes to start. Since today was Valentines Day, the students and teachers didn't have class. Instead, they had lots of activities and music. Also, school ended at 1:30 instead of 3:15.

"So Sango, did you give any one a Valentine?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I did. Mr. Seiji Mitsu" Sango replied.

"Cool! I also gave him a valentine's card and a candy gram" Kagome responded.

"Hey girls, what are you up to? Are you not going to play any of the games or at least look like you are?" a man questioned both Kagome and Sango.

"Actually we did Seiji-kun" Sango answered as she pointed to the pile of toys they won that were at her side.

"Oh that's cool. So did any of you send candy grams to anybody that you like?" Seiji-kun wiggled his eyebrows that made both blush a little.

"Yes" Kagome and Sango said quietly in unison.

"That's good"

Seiji, Kagome, and Sango talked about what Valentines Day means to them and other sorts of things. The three of them could hear bickering from the distance coming closer to them, so they looked towards the direction to where it was coming from and found out that it was Inuyasha and a taller, sophisticated version of him yelling at each other and Miroku trying to stop them so they wouldn't bring so much attention to the two.

"BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha shouted to the man.

"That is none of your business dear _brother_" The man replied calmly. **(AN: Guess who…_-giggles-_)**

"Can you two please stop fighting, we are already getting weird looks from people" Miroku pleaded.

"THEN LET THEM LOOK!" Inuyasha roared.

Sango, Kagome, and Seiji decided they should go over there and deal with them before it got out of hand. Miroku saw them walking towards them and smiled that he saw his love coming to him.

"Why Lady Sango, its nice to see you on this fine and lovely day" Miroku greeted happily as he got down on one hand and kissed the back of Sango's hand lightly and then gave a white rose to her, who took it gently.

"Ummm…thanks Miroku. That was very kind of you" Sango muttered since she was blushing.

"You are very welcome Lady Sango. May I ask…will you accompany me to the dance?" Miroku requested.

"…S-Sure" she stuttered.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" Miroku shouted which stopped Inuyasha and the mysterious man to stop bickering.

"Sure Miroku, anyway. Inuyasha why are you bothering this man?" Kagome inquired.

"Well this man is my _half_ brother" Inuyasha answered.

"I see" Kagome mumbled.

"Yes, I am his half brother. Different mothers. I am Sesshoumaru Tashio. I don't want to inherit my step mom's last name" Sesshoumaru Tashio informed.

"Alright Sesshy-Kun. What business do you have here?" Kagome smirked as she saw that Sesshoumaru didn't like the pet name she gave him, but didn't say anything.

"I am here to see Kagome Higurashi" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why do you want to see me?" Kagome questioned.

"If you are her, I need to tell about…strange things that are happening to her" Sesshoumaru answered. He looked over to Seiji Mitsu and gave him a silent nod.

"Okay, where do you want to meet because I still have a school" Kagome requested.

"How about at 6:30 sharp?"

"Sounds good"

"Until then, Princess – I mean Kagome Higurashi" Sesshoumaru corrected. He bowed and then left with his silver limousine.

"Princess? What was he talking about Kags?" Sango asked.

"I don't' know"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. _'Could she be the same princess that father told me about?_' he thought. He shook his lightly and Seiji. He could have sworn that he had seen him before, but where?

-x-x-x-x-

The day went by and everybody had a great time. Everybody had gotten his or her candy grams before the day had ended.

Kagome- 10 candy grams. 2 from Sango, 1 from Seiji, 1 from Inuyasha, 1 from Miroku, and one from some guy named Hojo, and 4 from Kouga

Sango- 8 candy grams. 2 from Kagome, 1 from Seiji, 1 from Inuyasha, and 3 from Miroku, and one from this guy named Takeda Kuranosuke (the King dude in the episode 'Aiming For Sango, Only You')

Inuyasha- 7 candy grams. 5 from Kikyou, 1 from Kagome, 1 from Sango

Miroku- 5 candy grams. 3 from a girl named Koharu, 1 from Kagome, and 1 from his Lady Sango

Kikyou- 42 candy grams. 22 from the same guy, who remains unknown and the 20 left are from men in the school

**(AN: Okay with Kikyou this ACTUALLY happened at our school some girl in grade 7 or 8, got 35 candy grams and 22 were from the same guy. But I'm not here to criticize…okay I take that back. I got I think 6-8 candy grams from my friends).**

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome and Sango parted their ways when school had finished. Kagome hurried her way home and relaxed for about two hours before she decided to take a shower and get ready for her meeting with Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at the clock and shouted curses because it was 4:45 and she needed at least two hours or less, to get ready. So she peed up the pace so she wouldn't be late.

"Okay…should I wear the blood crimson dress or the black one? Should I go with silver earrings or gold? Should I wear black high heels or one that match my dress? Should my hair be up or down?" Kagome asked herself. She couldn't decide so she called Sango.

"Hey Sango. I can't figure out to wear to see Sesshoumaru since he dresses so formal"

"How about the blood crimson dress you have. It matches your skin complexion. And black high heels"

"Okay. How about earrings and hair?"

"Silver earrings and our should be up in a messy bun with some black chop sticks in it **(AN: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE CALLED! SOME ONE PLEASE TELLS ME!)**"

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" Kagome thanked.

"Welcome. Hey, I have to get going. See you later sexy" Sango answered before hanging up.

Kagome got dressed and makeup ready. After she had done those, she put on her favorite brand of perfume, not to strong and not to light. She headed down stairs and put on a jacket…that's when she remembered that SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE SESSHOUMARU LIVED! That is until she heard a honking sound from a car, outside.

She stepped outside, locked the door and turned around to see Sesshoumaru and fine sexy, luscious body…I MEAN! Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru dressed formally…as she predicted…standing faced towards her.

"Ummm…Hello" Kagome said quietly.

"You are looking very beautiful Miss Kagome" Sesshoumaru complimented. **(AN: Don't you Sesshoumaru fans wish that you were in her position? I know I would _-giggles-_)**

"T-Thank you. You look very handsome this evening Sesshy-Kun" Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and smirked that he got Kagome to blush. Kagome proceeded her way down the stairs and stood next to Sesshoumaru. He gestured her inside the black limousine and then he got inside the vehicle and banged the opaque window for the driver to start on their way to his house. **(AN: You know…the way rich people do in movies to signal the driver to start driving. I hope you understand).**

"Are you comfortable?" Sesshoumaru asked as he made himself comfortable before speaking to her.

"Yes" Kagome said quietly.

"Good. Because we want to make as comfortable as possible" Sesshoumaru replied.

"We?"

"Never mind that"

"Okay" Kagome responded. The vehicle was put under an uninviting silence. That is until Kagome asked Sesshoumaru something.

"Sesshy-Kun?"

"Yes"

"Ummm…where are we going exactly?"

"We are going to my mansion to talk about your…problems"

"Oh…okay"

"So has anything made you uneasy over the past couple of days?"

"Yeah…I've been having these dreams that don't make any sense. And all so I have been also getting these strange premonitions about some guy named Naraku. But those have stopped a couple of days ago." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru gave her an icy glare at the name Naraku.

"I…see. Have you found anything out of place lately?" Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Yeah for sure. In my dreams they keep calling me Princess Koubou and keep mentioning how the Shikon no Tama will get rid of the enemy. Also, I've been getting strange vibes off of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Kikyou" Kagome informed.

"So…it's all ready…begun," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all"

The limo stopped and the driver told them that they had arrived. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got out and walked into his mansion. Kagome was amazed at all the decorations and artwork on the walls. Sesshoumaru told her not to lag behind, so she caught up with him and keep following him. The reached the living room area and Kagome was surprised that people who she recognized where there.

"Seiji, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We were told to come here" Miroku replied.

"Oh…I see"

"I told you, you look hot in those Kags" Sango laughed.

"Shut up"

Kagome sat next to Sango and looked around. Everyone had serious looks on their face, even Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru walked and stood in front of the small group so everyone could see him.

"I'm guessing you are wondering what you all here for, right?" he asked.

"Just get the fuck on with it Sesshoumaru, I ain't all day" Inuyasha bellowed.

"INUYASHA!" a fatherly voice shouted.

"I SHOULDN'T HEAR THAT TYPE OF THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" the man roared. He came into view of everybody with two women behind him. Sesshoumaru and Seiji Mitsu got down on one knee and bowed down to thy lord. Inuyasha just glared at him.

"You should at least show some type of formality to you father, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha sent him a glare and bowed down to his father.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. I am Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, Kazuo (1) Tanaka-Tashio-"

"Bishamon" Kagome whispered. Kazuo looked over to her and smirked.

"I'm glad that at least somebody did their homework. Yes, I am also known as the Bishamon (2) when I go into battle. But I _prefer_ my real name" Kazuo informed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my grandpa always told me about demons and humans going to war. He said that the Bishamon was the feared one when in battle, and that he disappeared or died. It is great to be in your honor" Kagome answered as she stood up and bowed her head then sat back down.

"Please, no formalities. Seiji, Sesshoumaru you can stand up now" Kazuo chuckled. Kagome smiled and looked at the women behind him. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. But Kazuo smiled at Kagome. _'This girl acts just like the Princess'_ he thought.

"Yes Kagome, my family does consist of demons. One of my wives is a human and the other, a demon. Seiji is a dog demon and the same with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is a hanyou. Half human, half dog demon"

"These are my wives, Izayoi (3) and Amaya (4)" Kazuo announced. The two women came in front of him and bowed their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Amaya replied softly.

"I hope you all are enjoying your stay here" Izayoi responded.

Amaya and Izayoi were delighted to hear_: 'hi', 'hello', 'no, the pleasure is all mine'_, and a lot of different replies. Amaya stood on the right of Kazuo and Izayoi, on the left.

"Now, down to business. I asked for all of you because of an important issue," Kazuo announced. He and the rest of the people that were standing up took a seat in one of the couches.

"You are all descendents…reincarnations of the people mentioned in the prophecy" Kazuo started.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"You are the reincarnation of a woman that befriended the Princess. What I am saying is that the humans have been reincarnated into your forms. The demons here have either lost their memory or were put under a deep sleep" Kazuo replied.

"So your telling me father that I was put under a deep sleep?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes, you were put in a sleep for 50 years, never gaining or losing an age. Strange thing is that when you had awoken, you didn't remember anything except for being a Prince and the name of that devil" Kazuo hissed.

"Oh"

"And Sesshoumaru. If I am correct you were never affected by it"

"Yes father. I remember everything. Unlike that half breed over there" Sesshoumaru replied.

"SESSHOUMARU! Don't to your brother in such manner! Unless you want me to call you by your pet name" Amaya shouted.

"Please mother, don't start"

"Well, you're making me" Amaya pouted.

"Mother, don't give me that look" Sesshoumaru pleaded. He hated it when his mother gave him her famous puppy eyes that even their father couldn't bare with.

"OKAY! I GIVE UP!"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru honey" Amaya smiled. All Sesshoumaru was mumbled and curse under his breath.

"Anyway. As I was saying, we are here to make you all remember you're past selves. I am sure that all of you will do well"

"Okay. For starters, could you tell us who we are?" Kagome questioned. She was getting impatient with all of the talking. She wanted to know right there and then.

"Sure. Inuyasha you are Prince of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru you are also the Prince of the Western Lands but you are the heir. Miroku you were a man named Zasu (5) who was the Head Priest of our shrine. Seiji you were our Commander of my army. Sango you were Aneko (6), the one that accompanied the Princess. And Kagome, you are Princess Koubou (7) of the Miko Clan" Kazuo told the group.

"Okay. I'm a Princess. Are you sure you ain't got the wrong girl or something because I'm not Princess material" Kagome replied. She wasn't up for the job. She hasn't even finished high school yet.

"I'm afraid so"

"Wow. So because I'm a Princess, is that why Naraku wanted the Shikon no Tama? Or whatever its called" Kagome asked. Everyone went quiet and looked at her.

"Did…I say something bad?" Kagome said quietly.

"NO! I mean, no. It's just that name…brings back unwanted memories" Izayoi replied as she looked at her husband.

"Oh"

"You see, the Shikon no Tama (8) is what the Queen of the Miko Clan, Midoriko, had possessed. It contained so much power, that if the jewel had shattered, one shard would increase a demon or humans power a hundred times more that usual strength, if it got in the wrong hands. We do not know what happened to such a powerful object, but all we know is that it had disappeared when Queen Midoriko had deceased. So it isn't a problem you should be worrying about, my dear" Kazuo announced.

"Then how come he asked me for it?"

"That my dear, I do not know"

"Okay"

"So…now that we know about our _true_ selves, what do you want us to do?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I would say that all of you should still go to school but if things get out of hand then all of you should be staying here and training" Kazuo replied.

"Training?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes training. All of you should train until the time comes for all of you to use it" Kazuo answered.

"Okay" everyone muttered.

"Well, all of you should be on your way home. I wish you all a good night," Kazuo announced as he walked out of the living area and headed up the stairs.

"Good night everyone" Amaya said before she went and followed her husband.

"I can't wait to see you all again. I must be on my way" Izayoi said as she bowed her head and followed Amaya and Kazuo.

"I must be off. I will see you all again" Seiji announced as he too, left.

"I will take you, and Sango back home" Sesshoumaru informed.

"Sure" both girls said

The three of them got up and left through the front door and entered the black limousine proceeded the way to their residents.

While they were sitting down and having a light chat, Sesshoumaru got the feeling that something was coming their way, but thought nothing of it as one of their family's watch guards, but still had his senses on the unknown organism.

"Is everything all right Sesshy-Kun?" Kagome asked. She could see the distress in his eyes.

"No its nothing"

As if on cue, they felt the ground rumble as if they were experiencing an earthquake. Kagome and Sango were thrown over to wear Sesshoumaru was seated. Sango landed on Sesshoumaru but Kagome had not. She hit her head on the door and fell into a comatose state.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled, but the limousine being tossed around deafened her voice.

The front of the car toppled over and the small group had been brought down with it. Sesshoumaru was able to open the door and get the girls and himself out of the car, but what happened was that a loud BANG came from the limo. Sesshoumaru looked to see what it was. The limo that they had just been in, started making a very strange noise, and then Sesshoumaru could pick up the sent of gasoline_. 'The car is going to explode! I wont be able to make it away from this damned contraption! Even if I do use my demon speed'_ he thought frantically.

He decided that he would just have to get far away as possible. He picked up both girls who had fallen unconscious, and got ready to depart. He was just about to leave when the limo finally exploded. He ran with all his might but with the blast he wasn't able to make it in time, the three of them were sent flying. Just before he was put under a comatose state, he saw a pinkish glow surround them; he closed his eyes and fell into a deep and uninviting sleep…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN: HEY! I hoped you guys liked it. I' sorry if its short I don't that much spirit inside of me to write more.

**To My Reviewers:**

**Chachi-Chan**: Yeah thanks for the death threat. LOL just joking. You better keep reading my story or else (brings out a rope)

**Punkgoddess:** Thanks for the review. I'm happy you find it funny.

**Kiba's Mate:** I'm glad you found the jokes funny. Some of them my friends and me made up but anyone can use them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Skittlez or Psycho-Playgirl:** Thanks for reading my fanfic, I'm thankful your hooked to it. I updated so enjoy.

**Inuyasha1000000000:** Ummm…I'll go check the _'everyone has more sex then me'_ thing if you tell me where to find it. Other than that, thanks for reviewing.

**Shadowww15:** Thanks! I try to make my plot very interesting and exciting so I can get people to read it…ahem…I mean enjoy it. Sorry for me not updating sooner, if you reader the AN on the top of this chapter then you'll know why, but other than that, thanks for the review.

**Sesshoumaruismine:** Yeah thanks for loving my story. I agree with you Sesshoumaru is one fine, sexy anime character. I just can't get enough of him. To bad that they put him in like EVERY episodes of Inuyasha. Hehehe…thanks for the review.

**The Myth Keeper:** Glad you do. Thanks for the review.

**Windgal:** Thank you.

**Angelmaiden:** Yeah sorry for not writing more. I just didn't have lots of ideas going through my head to do so. So please don't kill me…Hehehe…thanks for the review.

**Leggy Freak003:** Thanks you for reviewing again. I'm not sure how Miroku recovered from Kagome's joke, but I guess nothing can stop the Great and Mighty Perverted Miroku! Yeah I think Kagome had good comebacks too. Anyway, thanks for liking my fanfic.

**Shangxiang10:** I'm pleased that you really like this fic. I hope it continues to make you read more. Thanks for the review.

**Sesshy-Can-Die:** LOL. Yeah I got that from my friend Chachi-Chan. She has a lot of funny things to say (remembers when she the Thesaurus fell off her locker shelf and hit her on the head, or the time when our science teacher made fun of her). Anyway, thanks for the review.

**KHStennis01:** Yeah I try to make Kagome's dreams more and more confusing and weird as possible. Her dreams somehow help later on in the story.

**AND THANKS FOR ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!**

**Translation:**

1 – Kazuo: Man of Peace

2 – Bishamon: The Japanese God of War

3 – Izayoi: Sixteen-Day-Old Moon

4 – Amaya: Night Rain

5 – Zasu: Temples Head Priest

6 – Aneko: Older Sister

7 – Koubou: Promising Future

8 – Shikon no Tama: A Bluish Purple Ball/Sphere or A Ball/Sphere that is Bluish Purple

**(AN: This is what I translated. I'm not sure if this is the actual meaning of it. Shikon can mean a lot of things, so I picked the one (bluish purple) that went with the anime. The _'no'_ is something like: **_the, a, is, etc._** so I'm not sure)**

JA NE!

**-Tainted Soul-**


	7. Back To School

Author's Note: HEY! I just want to say a couple of things:

1.When I first started the story Visions, I was going to make it an Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango pairing. But now that I haven gotten better and creative at writing this fan-fiction, I decided that I should change the pairings and go on with that pairing BUT that doesn't mean I don't get to throw you off a bit.

2. I'm thinking about maybe giving this story a higher rating because if you haven't realized, it contains **A LOT** of swears and burns. If this offends you anyway, please stop reading if gets too intense. I don't want to make the readers feel uneasy.

3. Yes I did use a part in I Robot, but I didn't exactly copying it. It the part where Kagome has the dream where Seiji is the one talking to her about what question is right and not right for her to ask. So I'm going to put up a disclaimer so I won't get accused for stealing it.

4. ALSO, if you have any comments please write them in reviews. That way I can get a better feel of what the readers want to read next. Also I get to know your opinion. But if it's too much work for you, then just right the usual _'I love your story'_ or something like that. **PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

5. One more reminder, I just deleted my other story _'I Wanna Be Bad'_ because it needs to go under some **MAJOR CONSTRUCTION!** I'm sorry for the people that were reading it. I will repost it back on after I finish this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not even Sesshoumaru. I didn't own the part that was in I Robot or any thing that I might use in the future.

On With The Story!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-Last Time-_

_The front of the car toppled over and the small group had been brought down with it. Sesshoumaru was able to open the door and get the girls and himself out of the car, but what happened was that a loud BANG came from the limo. Sesshoumaru looked to see what it was. The limo that they had just been in, started making a very strange noise, and then Sesshoumaru could pick up the sent of gasoline. 'The car is going to explode! I wont be able to make it away from this damned contraption! Even if I do use my demon speed' he thought frantically. _

_He decided that he would just have to get far away as possible. He picked up both girls who had fallen unconscious, and got ready to depart. He was just about to leave when the limo finally exploded. He ran with all his might but with the blast he wasn't able to make it in time, the three of them were sent flying. Just before he was put under a comatose state, he saw a pinkish glow surround them; he closed his eyes and fell into a deep and uninviting sleep…_

**Now-**

All she could hear were mummers of people talking and someone crying. She tried opening her eyes but was blinded by light and the fogginess of her vision, so she closed her eyes tightly. She thought for a while then opened her eyes again. She blinked once, then twice, and a third time. She could see the outline of people and figures moving that had gotten her spirits up high. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and by the time she could see properly, those figures had gone quite and stayed still.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" a familiar feminine voice asked her. Kagome turned her head towards her and smiled.

"Yes I am Sango" Kagome replied. She frowned at the sound of her voice. It had gotten scratchy and dry, so her words were not as clear for Sango to hear, but Sango had heard. Sango got a glass of water off the nightstand that was next to the bed Kagome was sleeping in. Kagome mouthed the word thank you and thirstily drank the water.

"Better?" Sango inquired.

"Yes. What happened?" Kagome questioned. She wasn't sure why everyone was looking at her like she was sick.

"Ummm…"

"What happened was that Sesshoumaru, Sango and yourself got attacked the night you left after the meeting we had" Kazuo answered.

"Oh. How long have I been here? I'm sure it couldn't have been long," Kagome mentioned.

"You have been asleep for 4 days now. I'm not sure what made you sleep for so long. Sango woke up the day after it happened" Kazuo informed.

"REALLY! Wow"

"Yes"

"Can you tell us what happened? We heard the stories from Sesshoumaru and Sango, but we want to know what you remember" Amaya insisted politely.

"Sure. Well, Sango and me were having a light chat with Sesshoumaru. We stopped talking to him when he got this strange look on his face, like he sensed something but he told us nothing. I got the impression that something was wrong and I guess I was right. The limo started to become a bumpy ride, like if there were potholes in the ground. Sango and I got knocked over to where Sesshy-kun was sitting and I think I hit my head on something and fell unconscious. I don't remember anything other than feeling very strange" Kagome educated the group that consisted of Kazuo, Amaya, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

"That is what Sango and Sesshoumaru had said also. But Sesshoumaru said that before he fell unconscious, he say this pinkish glow. Do you think that it could have came from you Kagome?" Kazuo asked.

"Pinkish glow. OH! My grandpa always told me stories about Feudal Japan and how they had demons, priests, Miko's-"

"MIKO!" Kazuo shouted as he stood up from his seat to show his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and he was always mentioning that our family generation consisted of priests and Miko's" Kagome continued.

"Maybe that is what you say Sesshoumaru. You must have seen Kagome's Miko powers at work! We must get you trained quickly before the enemy knows about this!" Kazuo shouted at Kagome.

"Miko powers? Enemy? Training? What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned. She was utterly confused.

"Never mind him dear. He gets like that when he's on a roll," Izayoi laughed lightly.

"Ummm…okay then"

Everyone left except for Sesshoumaru. When he made sure that everyone was gone, he took a seat next to Kagome and stared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I…I just wanted to apologize for not…protecting you like I should have been" Sesshoumaru pleaded. **(AN: Sesshoumaru's a bit OC-ish right now, but it won't last long.)**

"It's all right, don't worry about it. I'm feeling much better so think nothing of it!" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Kagome"

"No problem. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Why haven't I seen you before? And if you are Inuyasha's brother, then why don't you attend our school or something?" Kagome questioned. She cocked her head to the side to show her curiosity.

"My father made me attend a different school…all boys school to be exact. But since that the prophecy is being replayed again, he switched me over to your school so I could keep a watch over you" Sesshoumaru informed.

"The prophecy happening again?" Kagome asked.

"Well of course. It happened with the Princess and everyone mentioned. It's just that no one paid attention to it because they said it was just a _myth_ or some stupid _superstition_. But looked what happened" Sesshoumaru said with disgust.

"Oh…I understand now. Thank you for telling me. I just don't know why no one is telling these kinds of stuff," Kagome mentioned. She felt left out because of it.

"The only reason is because that if we told some type of info about your past life, you would get bad vibes, or visions. And we don't want that to happen" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Is that why? Well just to let you know, I not some kind of sissy like those damn sluty girls in my school. At least I _wear_ clothes" Kagome insulted. Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave her a small smile that it barely looked like one.

"Well, I must be taking my leave now. I will see you later" Sesshoumaru told Kagome. He got up from his seat and walked out the door, and closing it at the same time. **(AN: I keep hurting my fingers that way when I close the door like that).**

Kagome leaned into the white, fluffy pillow until she heard shouting that was coming from outside her door.

'_YOU HEARD US TALKING! BASTARD! I GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME **DEAR** BROTHER! HAHAHA!'_

'_SESSHOUMARU DON'T DO THAT. I MEAN IT! IT REALLY HURTS WHEN YOU– OWW! YOU IDIOT! OH SHUT UP YOU DRAG QUEEN FREAK! EEEEEE! OK, OK, OK! I TAKE IT BACK!'_

'_DRAG QUEEN! YOUR FUCKING GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME! POISON CLAW!'_

'_EEEEEEEEE!'_

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. Those two are funny when they start fighting. Kagome looked outside her window and signed. She wished she could go outside right now. Then all of a sudden, Kagome remember a song that she hadn't heard in a long time…then it had to get ruined by Sesshoumaru melting her door with his poison claw. Boy…didn't they get an ear full.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two days have passed since the horrible incident. Kazuo said that it was some random demon that was told to kill the three people that were involve. It had used its witchcraft to make it seem like Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gone through a rough road. But it had blown up the limo itself. Kazuo's demon's had disposed of the demon before it could have done any more damage.

Everyone had decided that they would stay at the Tanaka-Tashio residence (Sesshy, Inu, Kazuo, Amaya, and Izayoi). Kagome's was informed of this and the same with everybody else (Sango, and Miroku). What really got Kagome mad was that their parents had all ready known of their fates! They could at least told them or given them a hint. But eventually, Kagome cooled off…by beating the shit out of Inuyasha, which everyone enjoyed watching.

Kagome was finally better to go outside and do whatever she wanted, but she had to at least have someone with her. She wanted to go outside in the afternoon, so Sesshoumaru agreed to accompany her.

**-x-x-x-x-In The Afternoon-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out into the gardens and it amazed Kagome. She had never seen so many plants in one place. And this wasn't just a garden; it was more like a forest!

"God Sesshoumaru! I've seen a garden so…BIG!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yes. My mother and myself grew these plants…with the help of Izayoi. I never knew she had so much knowledge on plants. I was grateful to her that the garden turned out to be so…calm and inviting" Sesshoumaru replied. **(AN: Okay he grows plants OKAY! Like you never see him away from plants and flowers so I made him make a garden)**

"It's amazing. I don't think I have ever breathed in fresh air like this before" Kagome exclaimed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She ran out into the middle of a flower patch, spread her arms out and did a couple of 360's. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smile. He never knew a garden would make a woman like her look so peaceful and happy.

"OH!"

"What is it?"

"Sorry. I just remembered this song," Kagome laughed.

"Could you sing it to me" Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Sure…I just don't think I'm a great singer, so don't make fun of me" Kagome warned.

'_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far'_

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in surprise. He remembered this song. Back in the feudal era, Princess Koubou used to sing it to him. He started recalling the words, and joined in with Kagome. He ignored any sounds coming from the garden and concentrated on Kagome's voice and sang along with her.

'_Shine bright morning light_

Now in the air the spring is coming 

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far'_

"Hey how did you know the lyrics to it? I barely remember it myself. Actually, I haven't even heard of the song before. What's it called?" Kagome asked.

"It is called _'Fake Wings'_. Princess Koubou used to sing it to me, so that's how I know it" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh"

Then the two of them could hear applause of clapping hands. They looked over to where it was coming from and Kagome blushed furiously because everyone had heard her.

"How long have you've been there exactly?" Kagome mumbled.

"Just when you started singing dear. And might I add, you have a lovely voice" Izayoi answered.

"T-Thank you" Kagome stuttered.

"I see that you have been getting your memory back then," Kazuo stated. It wasn't really a question and it also wasn't a statement either.

"Yeah…I guess so" Kagome replied.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed her head to him. He gave her a confused look in return.

"Thank you for taking me out on a to the gardens Sesshy-Kun" Kagome thanked.

"Your very welcome" and with that said, Kagome smiled at him and followed Sango back into the mansion. Sesshoumaru was left alone in the gardens, which is what he wanted.

He looked up into the sky, closed his eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the sun and then opened them back open.

"Fake wings huh" Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself. He looked to his left and could see the spirit of Princess Koubou beside him with her majestic feathered white wings. She tilted her head at him and smiled. She put her hands together as if in a prayer and sang a silent song to Sesshoumaru. He looked back up into the clouds and mumbled parts of the song.

"_Dear my love, sweet morning light. Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_"

He looked at his side and noticed that Princess Koubou had left him to go back to the heavens. He walked back into mansion, into the study where his father was. Kazuo looked up at him and gave him a small smile. _'He's just like his mother'_ Kazuo thought before yelling at Sesshoumaru for being late. Oh how he loved torturing his sons. Sesshoumaru gave him a dry look before sitting down and began working…

**(AN: Awww. Poor Sesshy. Don't you feel bad for him? LOL! Sesshy was a bit OC there but he thinks a lot in the anime, if you think about it.)**

**-x-x-x-x-**

The next couple of days passed by without any accidents, so Kazuo thought that it would be all right for Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to attend school.

**-x-x-x-FLASHBACK-x-x-x-**

"I have decided that it is all right for the five of you to go back to school," Kazuo announced. He heard the group cheer and smile at the thought of going back.

"BUT, I ordered you new school uniforms. I know that you don't wear uniforms, but it is to tell the other students that you are at a higher level then them or in other words, you are in private classrooms and private teaching with different teachers" Kazuo informed. He heard Kagome and Sango groan at the thought of wearing those goddamned skirts.

"You mean those people that wear uniforms? I've heard about them. They say that they are more intelligent then other students so they attended private classes to learn at a higher level" Sango mentioned. She saw Kazuo nod in agreement, saying that she was right.

"You are correct. I have looked at all of your grades and see that all of you have excellent marks in each of your classes" Kazuo replied, "You will all start school on Monday, as usual, and you don't have to worry I have all ready told your principal, Kaeda, about why all of you have been absent"

"KAEDA! Why did you tell her?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I told her because she is the one that is going to help you all train and will also help Kagome with her newly found Miko powers," Kazuo answered.

"All right father"

"Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. Do Sango and me have to wear those stupid uniform skirts? We are not all of a skirt fan, unless we have to wear it" Kagome questioned. She had to be careful and not to swear when she was in the presents of Kazuo Tanaka-Tashio.

"No you don't have to. I specially ordered the uniforms so all of you would feel comfortable and happy about them"

"Great! Can I see them?" Sango exclaimed cheerfully.

"They should be about now" Kazuo replied. The doorbell rang and their butler had answered it and took the loads of package into the living room.

"Sir, your order has arrived" the butler announced in his English accent.

"Thank you"

Kazuo took the package and placed it in the middle of the room, the butler had left to go help out Amaya and Izayoi who had asked for him.

"Kagome, Sango. Here are your uniforms" Kazuo said as he threw both girls a package each. Kagome opened her parcel, as did Sango, and took the clothes out to check out to see what they looked like.

"OH SWEET!" Kagome shouted. She got black hip hugging, baggy shorts that went up to the middle section of her calves with a silver chain on the left side. She got a light blue colored button up blouse and a black tie. "This is SO AWESOME! Thanks Mr. Kazuo" Kagome exclaimed as she dropped the clothes on the couch, ran up to Kazuo and hugged him tightly.

"Your very welcome. There are also winter gear in there too" Kazuo laughed. A happy teenage girl had never hugged him before, so he was quite new with this. He only rose up boys that turned out to be troublesome. Kagome let go of him and went back to where she was before.

"WICKED!" Sango yelled. Sango had gotten hip hugging pants that were a dark blue they looked like a midnight color. She got a green button up blouse that had sleeves that went up to her elbow on both arms. She also got a dark blue, just like the color of her pants, for a tie. She too, hugged Mr. Kazuo and thanked him.

Miroku had gotten tight dark blue it almost looked purple, denims and a lighter shade of purple for a button up tunic. The ends of the sleeves flared out to give it more of a seductive look. **(AN: Like the one Prince wears in his music videos where the ends are flared. Hope you understand).** The clothing set also came with a light purple glove, and blue prayer beads. He looked up to Kazuo and gave him a confused look.

"I specially ordered that for you because I know you will end up having to use it some time. You wear it like this," Kazuo walked over to Miroku, put the glove on his right hand and then wrapped the prayer beads around it.

"When the time comes and you decided to use your power, you unwrap the beads like this and then you see these flaps? Well they open up like this. They open up like that so they won't be in the way," Kazuo informed. He showed Miroku how to handle it and did it once more. He then let Miroku do it by himself.

"I want you to wear it, so you can get a more comfortable feeling so that it wont bother you in the future" Kazuo said.

"Okay" Miroku replied. He wasn't sure why he had to wear it but if it was important for Kazuo to order it then he guessed that he would just have to live with it.

Inuyasha got a blood crimson button up tunic and black baggy pants with a black tie. He smiled at his father and manly hug. Inuyasha then looked at Sesshoumaru to see what he got.

Sesshoumaru's clothes consisted of a silver button up shirt what fit him perfectly to show of his muscles. His pants were loose but from a far away distance they would like is was tight on him. The pants also had a silver chain on the right side. His tie was both silver and black.

"Well since you all have your clothes, I suggest you put them away and get ready for school tomorrow. Good bye, I will see you all later" Kazuo announced. He left the room and headed back to his study. The group decided to follow Kazuo's wishes, so they too went into their rooms and put their new clothes away.

**-x-x-x-END FLASHBACK-x-x-x-**

**(AN: Did I mention that Kagome, Sango and Miroku got rooms in the Kazuo residence? Well if I didn't, then they get to live there now, and their parents all ready now they stay there too).**

**-x-x-x-The Next Day or At School-x-x-x-**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dressed into their new uniforms and got into a limousine that took them to school. When they had arrived, they had a little chat before they got out of the vehicle.

"Okay, before we go out there, there are something's that we need to go over," Sesshoumaru announced. Everyone looked at him to continue.

"If any of you see anything out of place tell me, or anyone in here. My father, Kazuo, also said to keep things quite. If any of you leak anything those humans are not suppose to hear, we would have to erase their memory, or if they are to much of a problem, then we will just have to handle them be force" Sesshoumaru informed. He cracked his knuckles at the last thing he said.

"Okay" everyone replied.

The five of them got out of the limousine, straightened out their uniforms and put on black shades to give them an edgy look. They could tell that people were staring and whispering about them. They just ignored them and keep walking into the school. Kagome walked next to Sesshoumaru and talked to him about the school.

"Just to warn you, you might be pummeled by girls around here. You are quite the looker," Kagome said. She cocked her head to the side to show Sesshoumaru how girls were looking at him with starry eyes.

"I see" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh look here comes one right now" Kagome pointed out. Kikyou. She always was the slut of the school.

"HEY INUYASHA!" Kikyou yelled as she ran towards him.

"What the fuck do you want wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh nothing…much" Kikyou replied as she looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye for a second.

"If its nothing, then get out of my face" Inuyasha snapped. He knew the real reason why she came over here.

"Actually there is something. Who's that?" Kikyou asked as she pointed at a taller and more sophisticated version of Inuyasha.

"He's my brother, Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha answered.

"Ohhh…" Kikyou mumbled. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the glare that she was getting from Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. I'm Kikyou Tulsa **(AN: 'A Slut' spelt backwards. If I didn't mention Kikyou's last name, then here it is. If I did, then could you tell me)**. Its nice to meet you" Kikyou announced in a higher and more squeakier version of her voice. Sesshoumaru glared at her through his shades. He grunted in return and started off walking with everybody else following him. Kagome stopped and turned around to face Kikyou.

"You just got dissed bitch!" Kagome laughed. She ran towards the Sango and the rest and laughed evilly along the way. Kikyou opened her mouth in shock but closed it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sneered at the retreating form of Kagome. Kikyou stomped her way back into the school to go find her posse.

**x-x-x-At Lunch-x-x-x-**

Kagome and Sango meet each other at lunch and because they didn't see Miroku, Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru yet, they went to go look for them. When to two ladies entered the hallway, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku at their lockers.

"Hey" Sango called out. The two men turned their heads and glared at the two ladies.

"Whoa, what's with the look?" Kagome asked as she and Sango approached them.

"Stupid fucking teacher. I swear I'll kill him next time," Inuyasha muttered.

"Let me guess, he made the two of you stay behind and write something on the board 100 times?" Sango guessed.

"NO! He made us clean his fucking floor. What do I look like to you? Like some kind of dog? No offense Inuyasha" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha shot Miroku a glare and crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"Okay. Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Right…here" Sesshoumaru said breathlessly.

"Have you been running lately? Or are you just doing it for fun?" Kagome asked.

"NO, I have been running away from theses fan crazed high school girls. I had to run to my next class so they wouldn't catch up to me" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Well, why don't you and the rest of you boys come sit with us. We were looking for you guys to see if you wanted to" Sango gestured.

"Yeah fine. I ain't complaining" Inuyasha replied.

"Anything for to make my Lady Sango happy" Miroku laughed as he groped her in the process.

"**HENTAI!**" Sango shouted. She smacked Miroku on the cheek and stormed back outside.

"Its worth the pain" Miroku mumbled as he followed her back outside.

"Are those two always like that?" Sesshoumaru questioned curiously.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it" Kagome answered. She began waling outside with the two brothers behind her. She told them that they were going to eat their lunch under the Sakura Tree; nobody bothered them when they ate there.

When the three of them got there, they meet up with Sango and Miroku, and they like the way the Sakura Tree gave off a calming aura. Sesshoumaru looked up into the tree, and jumped on the highest branch and made himself comfortable. Inuyasha did the same but sat a couple branches lower than his brother.

"Comfy?" Kagome laughed. The two looked down at her and shook their heads. Kagome was one strange human all right.

Before Kagome could make herself comfortable sitting under the tree branches, Sango and herself were flooded with girls asking where Sesshoumaru was. Kagome stood up and shouted her lungs out saying she didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. Then she shouted about how she saw Sesshoumaru just walking by and the girls ran towards that direction.

"God they annoy me. Girls have no respect for themselves these days, aye Sango?" Kagome said in a bored tone.

"Right you are Kagome"

Right on cue, Kagome could sense a very bad aura coming towards her and Sango, so she looked over to see where it was coming from and groaned. It was Kikyou.

"If your looking for Sesshoumaru, he's not here and I haven't seen him. Go ask somebody else" Kagome lied.

"That's not what I came over here for. I came over here to see if Inuyasha is here" Kikyou replied.

"So you can bribe him to set you up a date with Sesshoumaru, I don't think so" Sango answered.

"…NO…" Kikyou hesitated.

"If that's the reason you came over here for then I suggest you leave, but before I pound that ugly face of yours into the ground" Kagome warned.

"Whatever" Kikyou walked towards Kagome and Sango until she was under the Branches of the Sakura Tree. She looked up only to find…Inuyasha up on a tree branch, resting his back against the trunk of the tree and his eyes closed.

"And I thought Sesshoumaru was up here" Kikyou muttered.

"Kikyou go away. Your stinking up the place" Inuyasha said out loud, but still had his eyes closed.

"NO I'm NOT!" Kikyou screeched.

"Yes you are. I can smell your hideous odor all the way up here" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome and Sango had to keep themselves from laughing. Kikyou fumed and walked away.

"I got to hand it to you Inuyasha. When it comes to Kikyou, you are the king of bashing Kikyou" Miroku yelled so Inuyasha could here him. Inuyasha smirked and looked up to see if Sesshoumaru was actually there, and he was.

"Why couldn't Kikyou see you?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Yeah, Miroku, Sango and me can see you perfectly" Kagome mentioned.

"She didn't see me because I was well hidden in the tree by using a magic spell to keep me hidden or blend in. You guys could see me because I made sure you could" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Cool"

Lunch finished and they went back to their private classes. When school ended, the five of them got inside the black limousine and headed home.

**x-x-x-With Kagome-x-x-x-**

Kagome put on her purple pajamas and brushed her teeth after she had a quick shower. She slipped into her bed sheets and rested her head against the pillow. She drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes, not knowing that Sesshoumaru came in and checked up on her, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left the room.

**-x-x-x-Kagome's Dream-x-x-x-**

_All was well until it started to rain and the once used to be beautiful blue skies were replaced with a dark gray clouds and the ground turned into rotten soil and hard land. Kagome looked around and called for help, but nobody came. She then bumped into a hard figure that caused her to fall on her ass. Kagome looked up was horrified by the dark, red eyes staring back at her._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked._

"_Your worst nightmare" the figure replied._

"_Really. I've heard that line too many time" Kagome countered. The figures arms reached out to her and tightly grasped her neck._

"_You better be afraid because I am the one that is going to kill you" the figure said menacingly as his grip became tighter._

"_Let…go…of me" Kagome choked out._

"_It's good to see you again…Kagome" the figure laughed evilly. His face became visible and Kagome turn out to be limp in his arms._

"_Naraku…" Kagome whispered._

**-x-x-x-End of Kagome's Dream-x-x-x-**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN:** Well that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it. I have been writing this chapter after I posted up the other one. Sometimes I didn't write more to it in the last couple of days because I either had too much homework or I just did have the energy to write. I literally fell asleep in front of my computer twice! Hehehe…very funny. I know that Kagome's dream part was weak but I had nothing else to write. I hope it was all right.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _**Fake Wings**_ (which came from hack sign). I don't know who sang it.

**To Reviewers:**

**Khstennis01:** I'm not what the pairing is anymore. At first, I thought I was going to make a Kagome and Inuyasha pairing but now that I keep writing more, it's not turning out to be one. You'll just have to find out what the pairings is at the end of this story because I don't know myself if it is own. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Skye:** I updated. Thanks for finding the jokes funny and gross. I wanted to put in something funny in so my story could sound more interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadowww15:** Yup, yup. I updated. I actually used to not update this story before I reposted it. I got bored with the original and decided to make the same plot but different action, you could say. But I am not going to be doing that again. I'm going to keep writing until I finish this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Miss KK-kachoo:** Thanks you for the comment. I appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic.

**AND A THANKS TO ALL THE OTHER REVIEWERS!**

**Translation:**

Hentai – Pervert

JA NE!

Tainted Soul 101-


	8. The Power Within Kagome REVISED

**AN:** **I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY OTHER THAN THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER!**

**MUST READ!**

**I JUST FOUND OUT THAT AFTER EASTER BREAK IS DONE AND I GO BACK TO SCHOOL, MY DAD IS GOING TO **

**UNHOOK MY COMPUTER UNTIL I GET MY GRADES UP! SO YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE UNITL I DO **

**THAT! I'M A VERY SMART STUDENT SO I THINK IT WON'T TAKE MY LONG TO GET MY GRADES UP. **

**PS: I THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER PUT UP BEFORE EASTER BREAK ENDS!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT BUT TO **

**GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING THEN READ IT IF YOU WANT!**

* * *

Last Time-

**-x-x-x-Kagome's Dream-x-x-x-**

_All was well until it started to rain and the once used to be beautiful blue skies were replaced with a dark gray clouds and the ground turned into rotten soil and hard land. Kagome looked around and called for help, but nobody came. She then bumped into a hard figure that caused her to fall on her ass. Kagome looked up was horrified by the dark, red eyes staring back at her._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked._

"_Your worst nightmare" the figure replied._

"_Really. I've heard that line too many time" Kagome countered. The figures arms reached out to her and tightly grasped her neck._

"_You better be afraid because I am the one that is going to kill you" the figure said menacingly as his grip became tighter._

"_Let…go…of me" Kagome choked out._

"_It's good to see you again…Kagome" the figure laughed evilly. His face became visible and Kagome turn out to be limp in his arms._

"_Naraku…" Kagome whispered._

**-x-x-x-End of Kagome's Dream-x-x-x-**

This Time-

**-x-x-x-Normal POV-x-x-x-**

Kagome was thrashing around in her bed and whimpering because of the dream she was having. Sesshoumaru, who was talking his midnight stroll down the hallways, approached Kagome's and heard something moving and Kagome whimpering. His protective instinct kicked in and he quickly went into her room. He saw her moving around in her bed, making her bed sheets crumple and hang off the bed. Sesshoumaru went up to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She didn't wake up after a couple of minutes trying everything he knew about waking someone up. That is until he smelled the foul stench in the air.

'_Naraku'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He let go of Kagome and walked over to the porch. He opened the doors roughly and looked outside. He couldn't see a single soul in sight, but the disgusting odor remained. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sniffed her.

'_She has the smell of Naraku. Could he be invading her dreams? I better go get father'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He walked out of the room, taking once last glance at Kagome before he left to go get Kazuo.

**x-x-x-With Sesshoumaru And Kazuo-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru walked to his father's study because that's where he usually was before going to bed. He opened the door that had made a creaking sound that made his father raise his head to see who it was.

"Sesshoumaru my son, what brings you here at this hour?" Kazuo asked.

"Evening to you father. Something is wrong with Kagome. I went into her room to check up on her and smelled the nauseating scent of Naraku" Sesshoumaru informed. His father stood up from his chair at the second Naraku's name was mentioned.

"Lets go"

Kazuo and Sesshoumaru walked at a fast pace to Kagome's room. When they reached there, the odor of Naraku got stronger that it had woken up Inuyasha and Amaya.

"What's going on dear?" Amaya asked her husband.

"I don't know everything but from what I have heard from Sesshoumaru, Naraku's smell is on Kagome somehow" Kazuo answered in a serious voice.

"Oh my. I will go get the monk. Lets see if he will be in any use" Amaya replied as she dashed down the hallway and into Miroku's room. Amaya came out dragging Miroku down the hall towards Kagome's room.

**(AN: If you haven't realized yet, only the demons can smell Naraku's scent. Miroku, Sango and Izayoi can't because their humans. Hopefully you guys get the point. That's why only Amaya and Inuyasha woke up from the smell and the humans didn't.)**

"Can't we go in there and save Kagome all ready! We just can't let her die in there," Inuyasha yelled. Kazuo didn't answer his younger son, but instead sent him a glare. His yelling would get him in trouble one day.

All of them heard a creak come from a door and turned around and saw Sango step out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked one way down the hallway and saw nobody, so she turned her head the other way and saw Amaya, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and his father looking at her.

"Are we having a nightly get together?" Sango yawned.

"No. We are trying to find out what is wrong with Miss Kagome" Sesshoumaru answered coldly. He wanted to go in there and get it over with. When Sango heard that Kagome was in trouble she gave them a serious look.

"What are you all waiting for then? We have to go save Kagome!" Sango shouted. Everybody nodded his or her heads and stood silently as Kazuo opened the bronze colored doorknob. Kazuo pushed the polished door and everyone peered into the room.

What they saw startled some and frightened many. Inside Kagome's room was a dark purplish thick mist surrounding the room. The demons had to cover their sensitive noses and some of the humans had to refrain themselves from fainting from the lack of oxygen. Kagome was cover sweat and her eyes were scrunched tight as if her were having a nightmare. Everyone took a careful step in just in case any snarling demons came in and attacked him or her. When the close was clear, Miroku went over to Kagome, placed his left hand on her head, closed his eyes and chanted an ancient Buddhist chant. He repeated the chant once more and snapped his eyes open. He pulled his hand away from her head and staggered back until he bumped into a wall that was behind him. He was visibly shaking and sweat started to roll down from his head. He took a look at them and gave them a nervous look.

"What is it Miroku?" Kazuo asked.

"She's…ummm…what was that spell called again?" Miroku muttered as he tried to remember what the spell was called.

"SHE'S BEEN PUT UNDER WHAT! JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Inuyasha yelled. Amaya smacked him on the backside of his head.

"For goodness sakes Inuyasha! Be polite. We don't need your shouting at the middle of this hour. What would happen if your mother woke up just now from your reckless shouting?" Amaya chastised.

"Your too late Amaya. Inuyasha come over here" Izayoi announced. Inuyasha's hanyou ears drooped and he staggered towards his mother nervously. Kazuo was right, Inuyasha's shouting was going get him into trouble.

"**NOW**_(slap)_ **WHAT** _(punch)_ **HAVE I** _(kick)_**TOLD YOU** _(slap)_ **ABOUT** _(kick)_ **BEING**_(punch)_ **WELL MANNERED?** _(Slap)_" Izayoi asked as she aggressively beat the shit out of her son.

"To always be polite?" Inuyasha answered. His mother gave him a cold glare.

"We will talk about this later Inuyasha" Izayoi replied, "Now Miroku dear, what were you saying?"

"Kagome she's been put under a spell. It wasn't really a common spell used back in the feudal era" Miroku responded. He finally remembered what the spell was called when Izayoi and Inuyasha were fighting.

"What kind of spell?" Kazuo questioned.

"_Eimin_ (1). Naraku has invaded her dreams and put a spell on her so she could not wake up. This spell is also a bad one. Whatever Naraku does to harm Kagome will happen to her body as well"

"Is there anyway we can get rid of this?" Amaya asked in concern.

"Well it is not easy to eliminate of **BUT** this is Naraku we are talking about. By now he has probably sensed our presence around Kagome so he could have put up a barrier"

"I see. I guess we just have to try our best then" Kazuo muttered.

Sesshoumaru took a couple steps forward and got shocked by an invisible force. He took a step back and touched the barrier. He saw a bluish outline and scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. He brought out his yellow lightening colored poison whip and slashed at the blockade. The force field flashed a glowing red then into orangey yellow. It flickered for a while then slowly faded away. Sesshoumaru smirked and looked over his shoulder to look at Miroku.

"And you were saying something about a strong barrier? Hn. That disgusting hanyou cannot keep up with a pureblood, my friend" Sesshoumaru said coldly. Miroku returned his comment with a glare.

"You never know Sesshoumaru. Naraku is probably leading you on thinking that you can break through his magical barrier, when he actually trying to pull you into his trap" Miroku retorted.

"Shut your mouth human" Kazuo shot Sesshoumaru a glare and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Just get on with it Sesshoumaru. We need to save Miss Kagome as fast as possible," Kazuo ordered in a monotone voice.

"Yes father"

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and frowned; he turned his head to his father and nodded slightly. He placed his arms **(AN: Yes he has both of them right now)** on Kagome's shoulders and shook her gently at first. He shook her again and called out her name, all she did was groan and whimper.

"I have to go into her mind" Sesshoumaru announced.

"But Sesshoumaru!" Amaya answered.

"If I do not enter her mind, she may end up dead. Do you want this the happen to her?" Sesshoumaru questioned his mother. She shook her head as a _'no'_ and looked at Kazuo for reinsurance.

"Then let me do this so I can save her" Sesshoumaru replied. He placed his left palm on her forehead, closed his eyes and chanted a spell his father taught him. His hand glowed a reddish hue and then dissipated.

**-x-x-x-In Kagome's Mind-x-x-x-**

Kagome had been thrown across the land as Naraku landed a hard kick in her stomach. She got up on her knees and tried to stand up. Naraku only cackled evilly and kicked her once more. Kagome placed a Miko barrier around herself as she forced herself to stand up.

"Do you think that you can hurt me little girl? Kukuku…Your so weak right now, you can't even stand up. How pathetic is that? A ningen like you can't even save their own life, even though they are a Miko" Naraku tormented. He took a step towards Kagome and he laughed harder as he saw her take a step back.

"Run. Wherever you go, I'll find you. I'll even give you a head start" Naraku persuaded. Kagome looked at him, turned around and ran away from him. She knew that he would catch up to her but she could at least try to get away from him as far as possible.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw that he wasn't even coming after her. She started to think that running away from him was a bad idea. She bumped into a hard figure and fell to the ground from the force of the collision.

She gazed up and her eyes went wide. How did he make it here?

**-x-x-x-With Sesshoumaru In Kagome's Mind-x-x-x-**

Once Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's mind, he was engulfed with darkness. Thank Kami that he was demon, so his eyes adjusted to see properly. He walked around a bit and stopped when he felt that he was going nowhere. He stood there and looked around the place. The same thing was everywhere. The hard land that had blackened grass sticking out for certain places. A black abyss that never ended and there he was, standing out from the darkness. He felt something hit his chest and fall. He peered down at it as if the individual was below him, like the ground he walked on. He strained his eyes to get a better look at this _'thing'_ and was surprised to find out whom it was…

**-x-x-x-Normal POV-x-x-x-**

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru cautiously asked.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome relied. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood up and tightly hugged Sesshoumaru.

"So it is you. Tell me, what has happened to you?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he shoved out of Kagome's embrace. If Naraku was watching them, he didn't want Naraku to see Kagome hugging _'The Ice Prince'_ or _'Cold Hearted Bastard'_ as people in school named him as.

**(AN: No offence to Sesshy lovers but I read stories where they call him that and I just needed to put it in this chapter. Also, I'm trying to make Sesshy sound like Sesshy so bare with me).**

"Naraku has been chasing me and wounding me. Is there any way we can get out of here?" Kagome asked.

"I'll-"

"Well, isn't this a cute little scene. Whoever thought that Sesshoumaru, the Ice Prince, could be so…loving" Naraku cackled obnoxiously.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE NARAKU!" Kagome yelled as she glared at the despicable man.

"Kukuku…Fuck, indeed" Naraku grinned.

"Keep your corrupted thoughts to yourself Naraku" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sesshoumaru stay out of this, it is only between me and her. If you do what I say, I might let you go unharmed," Naraku proposed.

"I will not follow by your rules Naraku. I have more self-dignity and honor not to lower myself to your revolting ways"

"Touché. Well, that means more fun for me then" Naraku answered.

Naraku's tree like tentacles sprouted out of his body and whipped at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Since Sesshoumaru is demon he could avoid the attack easily, but because Kagome was just a mere ningen, he grabbed her by the waist and jumped away from the Naraku's tentacle. Naraku grinned and sent out more tentacles from his body to assault the two. Sesshoumaru kept dodging and running away from Naraku's deformed limbs.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO RUN AND DODGE MY ATTACKS SESSHOUMARU? YOU'LL TIRE OUT SOONER OR LATER!" Naraku shouted at Sesshoumaru, who sent him a glare and evaded another tentacle.

Sesshoumaru stopped and told Kagome to get behind him; she nodded and followed his orders. Sesshoumaru got out his poison whip and slashed at the gruesome sprouts.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why protect this human when you're a pureblood? Don't tell me you fell in _love_ with a ningen Sesshoumaru" Naraku taunted as he emphasized the word _'love'_. Sesshoumaru growled and lashed his whip at another root that had regenerated from his last assault. Naraku was really pushing his limits.

"I know that having a Inu hanyou for a brother is disgraceful, but you want more humans to taint your family blood? How pathetic is that?" Naraku cackled.

"That IS ENOUGH NARAKU!" Sesshoumaru said fiercely as his turned into a more darker and harsh tone.

"Opps, did I hit a soft spot?" Naraku laughed. His plan had worked. It was to make Sesshoumaru go into his true form.

**x-x-x-Outside Kagome's-x-x-x-**

Everyone found a place to sit when Sesshoumaru left his own mind to go into Kagome's. Kazuo was pacing, Izayoi was knitting her Inuyasha a new afghan, and Amaya had left to go get some medical supplies for Kagome when her body started to get cuts, bruises, and any other injuries. The teenagers went to the kitchen to go find something to eat and take their minds off of the serious situation that was going on.

A couple of minutes later, Kazuo stopped pacing and turned to look at his oldest son. Amaya had just entered the room and nearly dropped the items that where in her arms that she was carrying. She placed the objects on a dresser and took a couple steps to Sesshoumaru. Amaya then looked at her husband.

"Do you feel that?" Amaya asked.

"Yes I do dear. Do you think that Sesshoumaru is attempting to go into his Inu Youkai form?" Kazuo questioned his wife.

"I do believe he is. Should we try to stop him?"

"NO! Lets see what he does first. He can either chose to cool his temper, or transform and hurt Kagome in the process" Kazuo answered. Amaya nodded her head and kept a close eye on her son. They could see the bright red hue emitting from his body.

**-x-x-x-Back In Kagome's Mind-x-x-x-**

"S-Sesshoumaru. What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously, she took a few steps back when she saw the surface of his body glowing with an evil aura. She could literally see the red color discharge off Sesshoumaru's body. She got the feeling that whatever Sesshoumaru was doing, wasn't good.

"Stay out of this onna (2)! Or you'll get hurt" Sesshoumaru said roughly.

"But Sess-"

"I said STAY OUT OF IT!" Sesshoumaru growled loudly as looked over his shoulder and glared at her with his blood red eyes. Kagome shocked that Sesshoumaru shouted at her. She backed away from him so she could get a better look at him and she crossed her arms.

"Well sorry if I asked. Demons these days, so inconsiderate; they always think about themselves"

Sesshoumaru saw this and was unfazed by it, heard many things about demons and how _rude_ they were. Whoever said that demons were nice? He took his eyes off Kagome and set it back on Naraku, who happened to be smirking with delight.

"You find this amusing, don't you Naraku?"

"Why yes. I was hoping that would have attacked the weakling that you're protecting" Naraku replied comically.

"Go fuck yourself Naraku"

Naraku laughed at Sesshoumaru's comment and sent out more of his tentacles at him. Sesshoumaru stood his ground and killed of the sprouts.

'_If I do not restrain my rage, I will transform into my Inu Youkai. And if that happens, Kagome's mind will not be able to hold such power and may end up killing her. I cannot let that happen'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He was so busy trying to fight off Naraku's extra limbs and trying to cool off his temper, his did not see one of the regenerated limbs go after Kagome until he heard a scream.

Sesshoumaru glanced her way and saw her dodge the tentacle and holding her bleeding arm. Sesshoumaru took his eyes off her and killed the tentacle that had almost hit him in a serious area.

Kagome had not seen the broken off member that attacked her until she felt a strong pain in her left arm. She dodged the second attack but feel in the process. The limb saw this as an advantage and drilled its way to her. **(AN: I'm not sure if Naraku's limbs have minds of its own, but it looks like it when they're fighting the Inuyasha and the rest.)**

Kagome tired to stand back up and attempt to run away and her ankle was in pain she looked over to the tentacle and that it was advancing towards her. She tried harder but she couldn't get away. The detached tentacle made its way to her and sprouted five new limbs from itself. It was so close to kill Kagome but it was blown off by a purplish-blue barrier and it dissolved from its purity. The color brightened up the dark space, which had caught Naraku and Sesshoumaru's attention. The demon's stopped their fighting and looked at Kagome.

Kagome had put her right arm in front of her frail body as protection when she new it wouldn't do much help. Kagome felt a surge of power go through her veins and explode from her body. Kagome shut her eyes from the light and opened them when the light dispersed. Kagome stood up and looked at Naraku with lavender eyes tha that not soul in them **(AN: what I mean by that is that her eyes don't have any pupils, its just lavender, like she's being possessed).**

"_Shinidoki_ (3) Naraku" Kagome said in a different voice.

'_That voice, it sounded like Queen Midoriko's. Could it be?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he put his lightning whip away and walked cautiously to Kagome. He stopped when she looked at him for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was all right to go to her and be safe, or get his ass purified. Sesshoumaru knew about Queen Midoriko, she was the mother of Princess Koubou and was a very powerful priestess that fought any dangerous obstacle that came her way. Sesshoumaru regained his composure and frowned at Kagome, who just looked at him with emotionless eyes then back at Naraku.

Kagome's body raised its arms and held it as if it were about to shoot an arrow from its bow. This lavender colored light appeared in her arms and formed itself into a bow and arrow.

"Do what you want ningen. You can never hurt me," Naraku announced as he placed a barrier around himself.

"Your silly barriers cannot stop me" Midoriko's voice replied from Kagome's mouth.

Kagome released the arrow and made its way to Naraku. When the arrow impacted with his barrier it made a bright light emit from the collision and then enter slowly, then fast when it had gotten through. It headed to the center of Naraku's body and blew away the bottom half of him. Naraku had a surprised expression on his face then frowned.

"Its not over yet Kagome. I'll be back to get the Shikon no Tama and to get rid of you" Naraku shouted before he disappeared.

Kagome put her arms down and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was looking back at her. She took one step forward and clasped to the ground. Sesshoumaru ran to her and checked her pulse. He was relieved she had only fainted. He picked her up bridal style, closed his eyes and chanted a spell to get Kagome and himself out her mind.

**-x-x-x-Normal POV-x-x-x-**

Kazuo and Amaya were thankful that Sesshoumaru controlled himself and not gone into his Inu form. Every one else was back into the room and watching and waiting patiently for the two to wake up.

They saw the glowing from Kagome and saw her eyes open but…they weren't her eyes. They were a lavender color that had no pupil. Kazuo was worried about this and quite pleased to see a reaction from the young female.

A few minutes later, they saw Sesshoumaru stir and sat up from his lazy state. He looked around and then looked at Kagome.

"She's going to fine now. Naraku escaped before I could impale that devil with my claws" Sesshoumaru said emotionally as he stood up, straightened his clothes, then looked at his father.

"Yes. I agree with you son, I believe she is going to be all right now. Come with me to the study and tell me what happened" Kazuo announced and started walking out of the room and down the hall. Sesshoumaru followed his father. He left before Izayoi and Amaya got a chance shoved him out of the room, like they had done with Inuyasha and Miroku to clean and dress Kagome's wounds.

x-x-x-

When Sesshoumaru entered the study, he closed the large doors and took a seat in front of this father. Kazuo stared at his son and asked,

"Mind telling what the fuck happened to Kagome?"

"Naraku attacked her and somehow the attack summoned some kind of hidden power in Kagome. That power caused her to talk and have the same eye color as Queen Midoriko. Kagome fired an arrow at Naraku and blasted the hanyou's body into nothing…well the bottom half of him" Sesshoumaru replied.

"I see. Well I guess we have to train Kagome's newly found powers so she won't lose control over them. You may leave Sesshoumaru. Have a good sleep, you need it" Kazuo answered. Sesshoumaru stood up and was almost out of the room but his father stopped him.

"Was is it father?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you and a great job you did, son" Kazuo said. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"I'll be taking my leave now" Sesshoumaru then walked out the room and headed to his room, leaving his father to sort out his thoughts. Kazuo leaned back into his black-leathered recliner and signed heavily.

" Naraku you hiretsukan (4)" Kazuo muttered before he retired to his room and have a decent sleep for once.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN:** Hey. Sorry for not updating sooner. Uncle and family came over and they kept me busy. Well I hoped this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. I worked long hard on this chapter.

**(REVIEW FOR CHAPTER EIGHT BEFORE STORY WAS REVISED!)**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Moongoddess07:** What I meant by changing the parings is that when I was first writing this fanfic, I thought it was going to be an Inuyasha x Kagome pairing. But the more I write, the more it's turning to a Sesshoumaru x Kagome pairing and I'm probably going to leave it that way.

**Wol**f: I updated! I hope you're not mad at me for not updating sooner. Please don't kill me! Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Rasika:** I'm going to keep updating this story until I finish it so do not fear TAINTED SOUL IS HERE! Ahem…anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Kyuuketsuki San:** Thanks you and I updated!

**Khstennis01:** I'm glad you find it sweet. I hope that Sesshoumaru and dad thing worked out well. Thank you for viewing.

**Sparklingcrystal133:** MWHAHAHA! I am evil. Anyway I really didn't have a cliffhanger in this chapter but al is good. Thanks for the review.

**Kagome1992:** I love the song to! I also love the song _'To Nowhere'_ from hack sign. I probably going to make this a Kagome x Sesshoumaru pairing now, since the way they act around each other. Sorry if this disappoints you. When I write I just write…and my thoughts and ideas made this fic turn out to be a Sesshoumaru x Kagome coupling. Again, I'm sorry if I made you displeased in any way. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadowww15:** That sad to hear…err…read. Well I hope this chapter made you feels a little bit at home. ANYWAY! I guessing this is going to be a Sesshoumaru x Kagome pairing. I hope you're not mad at me! I know there is a lot of people that are closed minded about this pairing, but I have read WAY TOO MANY Inuyasha x Kagome fic's. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ridom-nami:** Why I left it at that? BECAUSE I AM EVIL! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem…uhhh…thanks for reviewing.

**AND A THANKS TO ALL THE OTHER REVIEWERS!**

**(NEW SET OF REIVEWS THAT I GOT AFTER I POSTED THIS CHAPTER!)**

**Shadowww15:** Yes I finally did realize that the bandages were brought for Kagome since Kagome was put under the spell of Eimin. Then I finally remember that every time Kagome comes to the feudal era, she always brings gauzes for the group and other things. That's what happens to me when I'm close-minded about writing chapters. I tend to forget simple yet important things about the Inuyasha series and my story. No I don't think that the readers or you are quote _"stupid_" or for the whole _x-x-x-Outside Kagome's Mind (with Kazuo, Inuyasha, Amaya, Sango, Miroku and Izayoi)-x-x-x-_ thing. I just thought that…actually…I don't think I was thinking. I guess I'm the stupid one. And sorry for making Kagome act like Rin and Miroku being goofy one minute and totally serious the next and also for making him seem frightened from the spell Naraku put on Kagome. And forgive for my usage of plural and non-plural words. I type really fast and usually my Microsoft Word doesn't pick up on these things so thanks for pointing them out for me. I for the whole (#) thing, I kind of have a bad memory for remembering things like that and I thought that I put _10_ for the other word. I just thought that some people would like to write down some of the Japanese language I put in my story but I guess I used some of them over and over again so I really don't need to waste my time and type the same thing like Hentai and all those things down again. **I'M MAD AT MYSELF FOR TURNING SESSHOUMARU INTO A SOFTY!** I really don't want to make him into a bastard (sorry if I offended you for saying that) in my story and I don't want him to sound to nice either. I'm kind of trying to make Sesshoumaru **BE** Sesshoumaru but it can be quite hard depending what going on the situation and where it's happening. So I will try harder to make Sesshoumaru sound emotionless and uncaring (if possible). I'm was mad at first when I read your review but then when I went to go check up on this chapter I saw my errors and I fixed them. But now I see that I shouldn't be so mad when readers, like your self, show me my mistakes so **THANK YOU!** I appreciate it _(and I'm not lying. I don't lie to my reviewers)_ that you helped me and helped other readers make my story easier and more understanding to read. Please feel free to review for my mistakes and stuff. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to review my story. P.S: I know I'm confusing the readers but I might leave this fic a an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing. I just thought of a new idea…so yeah. Hope your not mad at me.

**ArcherGirl87:** Ummm…Sesshoumaru isn't in love with Kagome. He just puts up with her. No I'm going to make them kiss. Thank you for liking my story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Angelmaiden:** I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE! If I can get more ideas out of my head…err…thanks for reviewing.

**Muffins Mckenzie:** Yeah…I had to put something funny in the chapter and what nothing better than a mother yelling at her son? I try to make it as suspenseful as possible. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**AND A THANKS YOU TO ALL THE OTHER REVIEWERS!**

**Translation:**

Eimin: Eternal Sleep/ Death

Onna: Woman

Shinidoki: Time To Die

Hiretsukan: Mean Bastard/ Sneak/ Heel/ Despicable person

**JA NE MINNA-SAN!**

Tainted Soul 101


	9. Letter of Importance

**Letter of Importance:**

**Please read the following because it is very important that you guys know this.**

Yes I know that some of you were happy to know that I'm still alive, which I am. I know you people as the reader's _loath_ reading these sorry excuses of not updating but what I write is true, I wouldn't lie to my readers and reviewers.

**  
Here are some of my reasons for not updating:**

**1.** My little has been taken to the hospital because her painful sickness, which causes her to have pain and her body, becomes weakened.

**2.** I have been loaded with tests, quizzes, homework…you name it. So I am stuck studying and completing my assignments, as usual.

**3.** I have to complete my volunteer hours for Physical Education and if I don't complete the 20 hours I need, won't be able to pass the god-forsaken class.

**4.** I do not have writers block

**5.** I need more sleep

**6.** Stressed out

Yeah, some of them are kind of a bad excuse but I have going to bed around 1:00-2:00 so it's a pain and that's what's causing my stress.

Just to tell you people I am trying o get the next chapter up. I have been working occasionally and have about not even half a page of writing so I still have a long ways to go.

Thanks you for all of your support and positive attitude towards my crappy writing and ideas. If you guys have any things to say or feedback, please review me or send an e-mail...but i suggest that you send me a review instead.

And just to say that the next chapter is going to be dedicated to **Shadowww15** for being a very trustworthy reviewer and reader. Until the next chapter,

Tainted Soul 101


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Author's Note:

**IM VERY VERY SORRY!**

School just ended and I got 20 hours done for gym class, which is good and my little sister is better and out of the hospital. I don't writers block anymore but I don't enough space on my hard drive, so I have go and buy a drive that does have more space.

The bad thing is that when I was cleaning my computer of junk and unnecessary things, I had to pick the locations on my computer where I wanted it cleaned and I picked the one where my story was **(but at that time I didn't know that).**

So when I went back to update another chapter that I was working on, I found out that my computer deleted my anime pictures **(which took me forever to get and treasured deeply)** and all the stories that I had created and the next chapter that I was going to post up for this story **WERE ALL DELETED!** I was so god damn pissed I told my Dad **(who is a computer freak)** and he said that it was my fault, not the computer. So now I have to write a brand new chapter to replace the old one **(which took me a couple of weeks to write it, especially when you have writers block.)**

I'm not making up excuses, this all really happened **(cries)** all those sweet memories that I had with my pictures and stories. Me trying to make wallpapers with those thousands of pictures **(cries harder)** HIEI! KURAMA! WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! SESSHOUMARU! ALL THOSE HOT PICTURES OF HIM AND OTHER BISHIES! **(Hugs manga)** At least I have my manga to keep my sane, but its not the same. What really pissed me off were that after all my stories and pictures were deleted, I STILL didn't have enough space on my fucking computer. **(Sorry for the violent language but you would act the same way if it was all deleted…0.o well maybe not the same way I had reacted….)**

Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible, and thanks to the people that have reviewed and been awaiting my return. To the following reviewers:

**ArcherGirl87: ** laughs yeah I don't go to sleep until like 5:00 to the minimum and my parents got mad at me so I have to be off the computer until 12:00. Then I wake early in the morning with the sun shining in my eyes and I would like, "(hiss) the sun, it burns, it burns! (hiss again)". Then my sister would come in my room telling me to shut up. Anyway, congratulations on getting an account. I tell you its fucking…frigging hard trying to find a name to sign as. Thanks for saying that my ideas don't suck; I always think they do so thanks for the compliment.

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: ** Thanks for the polite review. I will try to update as soon as possible

**Shadowww15: ** Its okay, when you sent me that review I went back and corrected my mistakes. My fingers have a mind of their own so I always have to correct their mistakes and I miss some of them. So don't worry about it, and I'll try to update soon. And the next chapter is dedicated to you because I wanted to and you pointed out my mistakes and you review like every chapter of this story…so yeah.

**Kuroi ryu yuri: ** MWHAHAHAHA! I never told the people reading this story the pairing because 1) I want them to figure it out, 2) I myself don't even know the pairing…but thanks for the reading and reviewing my story

**AND TO THE MANY MANY OF REVIEWERS THAT REVIEW MY STORY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING THE CIRCUMSTANCES AND READING MY STORY!**

Tainted Soul 101**  
**


End file.
